The Wanheda's Raccoon and The Heda's Dragon
by Zire-7
Summary: Lexa regrets insisting that Klark lead the Skaikru because that requires Klark to physically travel to Arkadia for two weeks every month. Because the thirteenth clan still needs someone to tell them that fire is hot and even when they are behaving, they cause their Heda problems. She knows that Klark hates going there but it is what it is.
1. Separation Anxiety

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the 100 or its characters. I own only the plots/ideas/ situations that I have placed the characters in and my OCs.  
**_

* * *

 _ **Fully summery:** Lexa regrets insisting that Klark lead the Skaikru because that requires Klark to physically travel to Arkadia for two weeks every month. Because the thirteenth clan still needs someone to tell them that fire is hot and even when they are behaving, the Skaikru cause their Heda problems. She knows that Klark hates going there but it is what it is..._

 _Or Lexa gets major separation anxiety everytime Klark leaves Polis and Clarke makes Lexa something that will, hopefully, help ease the commander's anxiety while she's gone._

* * *

 ** _Separation Anxiety_**

* * *

"Lex," The only response she received was best described as a whine, accompanied by even more clinging from the commander. "Ai snacha." This time she got half hearted grumblings but still the commander refused to let her go. To be honest she loved when her raccoon got like this. But if she didn't leave for Arkadia in the next hour, they both knew she wouldn't. _Looks like this calls for drastic measures._

"Heda," This elicited a very loud groan. "if you hadn't insisted that I be placed in charge until the Skaikru could be trusted not to fuck things up..."

A raspy sleep filled concession, that set fire to the nerve endings below her navel and seriously made her reconsider leaving so early, to an argument that neither of them really won was whispered into her ear. "I can assure you Klark," Her breathing hitched as the commander clicked the K hard. "if I had known that it would require you to physically travel to Arkadia every two weeks, I wouldn't have."

 _Now she's just playing dirty, well two can play at this game._ "I was going to ask you to join me for my bath," Her grin was so wide it hurt as the commander's eyes shot open and she watched as her raccoon stopped half-way off the bed, torn between dragging her to their bathroom or staying in bed; the commander missed the wicked glint in her eyes. As the commander had debated the merits of a bath with Klark and if it was worth the risk or not, she had already escaped to the bathroom. The commander bolted for the door but reached it a second too late. "But since you have insisted on acting like a child this morning, I will be taking my bath alone."

"Beja ai niron." The commander dramatically collapsed against the door with a pout on her lips.

On the other side, Clarke was mentally cursing at her inability to resist the commander when she spoke Trig like this; as the few times that it happened, Lexa was pouting. The one time that she got drunk with O and Raven she made the mistake of telling them that. They then proceeded to tease her about being weak as fuck for the commander's pout; she denied it vehemently. And sure enough when she opened the door, her raccoon was pouting and she caved.

* * *

"Ai snacha." She could have pulled away but she didn't. Instead she let the commander hug her from behind. "I can't stay."

"I know." The moment she heard the quiver-y catch in the commander's throat, she turned in her arms and held onto her just as fiercely. "I love you, raccoon."

"En ai yu, fayakrola." They stayed in each others arms for another ten minutes, they were forced apart when Titus returned with the nightbloods from their early morning training session. Because as soon as the nightbloods realized that she was leaving on her two week trip to Arkadia, they rushed over for hugs. Over the smallest nightblood's head she spotted the commander toying with a dagger as she glared at Titus; her body language screamed at him to give her a reason to throw it. Titus wisely remained silent and kept his distance from the group hug.

"I want you rascals to be good for the commander." They all fought to keep the smiles threatening to break out, off their faces. 'Rascal' was her code word for prank war on the flame keeper.

It was another ten minutes before she was reluctantly riding through the gates with her escort, her raccoon had insisted she have them after she was ambushed by the Azgeda who had remained loyal to Nia's memory on her last trip. They had underestimated the power of Wanheda and paid with their lives.

She was incapable of looking back as her horse reached the trees because she knew that if she did, then she wouldn't leave. But if she had, she'd have seen her little raccoons running after her horse to keep her in sight for as long as possible. It was another tactic that the commander had used on her, to delay her departure, a couple months ago and it had worked; their little raccoons were her other greatest weakness.

* * *

Klark had been gone for exactly ten and a half candle-marks when she finally returned to their room, their empty room; not that she had been counting or anything. She sighed tiredly as she unbuckled her pauldron and long coat. After riding herself of both items, leaving her in more casual attire, she collapsed on the couch. It had been an exhausting day and she didn't even have cuddles with Klark to help her relax; Titus had piled as much work on her as possible, he claims its to make up for how distracted she was when Klark was in Polis.

He also seems to abandon the nightbloods with her more often too, though she suspects that Klark has something do with that; as she had made an off-hand comment that she didn't get to see her strik hedas very much and that she misses them. Then the next time Klark was away, Titus was practically begging her to take them off his hands for a couple of hours everyday.

She sighed again before settling even more into the cushions but she froze when her foot knocked something off of the couch. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that it was Klark's sketch book. She didn't hesitate as she twisted around and dove for the other end of the couch, she barely caught the book before it hit the floor. Once the book was in her hands she was absentmindedly setting it on the low table in front of her couch when she realized that the leather was black, not brown. _This is a new one._

Slowly she brought the book away from the table and held it in her hands. Her fingers twitched as the muscles in her jaw flexed with indecision; to look or not to look. Klark had told her that she could flip through her sketch books whenever she wanted to, except when Klark specifically asked her not to, but she still felt like she shouldn't.

She deliberated for fifteen minutes before she finally opened the book but nearly dropped it when, instead of a drawing, she found a letter addressed to her:

 _My_ _Raccoon,_

 _If you are reading this then its been sixteen minutes after you knocked it off the couch, did a badass maneuver to save if from a nasty tumble to the floor, and then debated on whether or not to even look inside it. Anyway I'm sure you're wondering what this is about, so I'll get straight to the point. There's a box on the bed. And there is something I made for you inside it, to help you get your snuggle fix while I'm in Arkadia._

Her cheeks were a light pink, Klark had teased her mercilessly about her 'cuddling addiction' after learning of it, when she looked up and over at the bed. Sure enough there was a medium sized wooden box on it. She was confused as to how it got there. She continued reading the letter.

 _I asked Alton to leave it in the room when he dropped off the scouting reports. This way Lyra wouldn't see what was in it. She's too curious for her own good. Now stop reading and go open the box, Lex._

This was another thing about Klark that she loved. She shook her head, carefully set the sketch book down, and went to retrieve the box. As soon as she was back on the couch, she lifted the box's lid and a small gasp of surprise escaped her mouth. Nestled inside the box was a finely crafted cloth doll of Klark. It took every ounce of her strength not to pluck the miniature doll out of the box and hug it to her chest. But it was a very near thing. With great care she set the box aside and picked up the sketch book to finish reading her letter.

 _I can't take all the credit for the idea, Raven enlisted Octavia and Anya's help to make me one too. The three of them accuse me of being even more grumpy and short tempered than usual without my 'Lexa cuddles'. And before you spend way too much time thinking about a thinly veiled counter argument that is totally just smug satisfaction, I have never denied my desire to cuddle with you and I have freely admitted to being addicted._

 _Also expect an angry messenger from Yujleda to crash your early morning meeting tomorrow about their radio network not working yet. Tell the messenger and Uzac that if their king hadn't changed his mind about where the relay towers were going to be built, Raven's team could have gotten them built before hurricane season started._

 _Now stop torturing yourself and snuggle with the doll but not on the couch, seriously I might just take the bed with me one of these times. It would probably take you a week to notice its gone..._

 _Sincerely, your fayakrola._

 _P.S. I love you and give the doll a name._

She'd barely finished reading the last line before doing as Klark bid her to and stopped torturing herself. She never wanted to put the strik Klark down at least until Klark returned from Arkadia. While she knew that the doll wouldn't come close to snuggling with the real Klark, she still curled up with it later that night. And as she drifted off to sleep, hugging Strikon to her chest, her separation anxiety lessened and she slept peacefully like she always did when her dragon held her; keeping her dreams filled with light and warmth, instead of darkness and fear.

* * *

 _ **I know that its generally accepted in the Clexa fandom that Clarke is a lioness but...not for me. Don't get me wrong lionesses are bad ass but to use Lexa's own words; Klark is special. And she's got this whole 'kill it with fire' vibe going on. Plus I imagine that the grounders probably have myths about people in the sky so...Clarke is a dragon to me. She even has the equivalent to precious treasure *cough* the flame *cough* though if only she'd been as keen as Gollum was his ring, about the flame in season three B...**_

 _ **Anyways introducing my fluffy/crack(ish?) Clexa drabbles.**_

 _ **Trigedaslang Translations:**_

 _ **Ai snacha: My raccoon**_  
 _ **Beja ai niron: please my love**_  
 _ **En ai yu: and I you**_  
 _ **Strik hedas: Little commanders (I'm not sure about the plural for commander, so again educate me on proper Trig please)**_  
 _ **Fayakrola: fire lizard (This is something I threw together and I'm not sure it works. But its the closest thing to dragon that I could come up with in Trig. And please, if anyone knows the word for dragon in Trig, tell it to me.)**_  
 _ **Strikon: Little one.**_


	2. Operation Grouch

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the 100 or its characters. I own only the plots/ideas/situations that I have placed the characters in and my OCs.  
**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter summery:_** _Freak snow storms have made travel to Polis impossible. Clarke isn't dealing well with the inclement weather and is jonsing for some cuddles with her Raccoon..._

Or Raven, Octavia, and Anya come together to make something to help stop Clarke's nightmares because Jasper is a douche canoe.

* * *

 _ **Operation Grouch**_

* * *

The Skaikru were frustrating and made her want to hit things, except Reivon. Her phoenix was the only reason she hadn't put up more of a fight when Leksa had sentenced her to babysit the skaikru until they could govern themselves without someone holding their hand; at the end of her first day in Arkadia, she resigned herself to the reality that she may never leave. Her assignment got even worse when the forty four goufa that were taken by the maunon expressed an interest in learning to fight. The difficulty was in the sheer number of them and that very few Trikru gona wanted anything to do with the Skaikru.

Again Reivon had saved her from a headache by explaining to her the concept of a 'boot camp'. She wasn't sold on the idea until Reivon mentioned that she had undisputed authority over anyone who signed up and she could yell at them for being branwadas. She loved telling people they were idiots and especially when the one she was insulting didn't know they were being insulted. And when Reivon presented her with a metal object called a whistle, that made a shrill high pitched sound, she jokingly asked her phoenix to bond with her; Reivon said yes but that they had to wait until Leksa did her inspections of the clans and could attend the ceremony.

"We've got to do something, O." She growled under her breath as she approached the house she shared with Reivon; Clarke stayed in their spare room when she visited Arkadia.

"Stop yelling, you'll wake her up and without the commander here to calm her...we're as good as dead." At this Reivon fell silent and that's when she heard Clarke in the throes of another nightmare. She had been woken on more than one occasion because of the blond's battle sickness. But this trip was worse than the previous ones; winter storms had made travel to Polis impossible. And while the Skaikru were overjoyed to have Clarke in Arkadia for a month and a half; only herself, Reivon, and Okteivia were aware of the toll it had on the blond.

"O, I could kiss you," She pushed the door open with a little more force than necessary as she walked in, glaring daggers at Indra's seken. "you're a genius."

She kept Okteivia pinned in place with her eyes but her intense focus lessened when Reivon made no move to kiss Okteivia. "Uh Rae?"

"Hm...?" Reivon had moved over to the bookshelves that lined one wall of the room and was busy scanning for the book, that would provide a visual aid for her epiphany.

"Will you give your girlfriend her hug or whatever it is that you do to her that makes her less murder-y." Okteivia said as she shuffled closer to Reivon.

"If you think that getting closer to ai fayakrasha, will stop me from killing you," Her smile showed off all of her teeth. "it won't."

"Ah-ha I found it!" Almost instantly Reivon winced and lowered the volume of her voice. "And no, it takes a lot more than a hug to make her less murder-y and I don't think you want to see that," Okteivia vigorously shook her head. Reivon wore a smirk as she continued, "I will not make Cheekbones less murder-y; its one of her many charms."

"Its your fault she wants to murder me by saying you'd kiss me." Okteivia hissed lowly.

"Well then maybe you shouldn't have looked tempted when I said that." Reivon shrugged before waving at both of them to follow her to her workshop.

* * *

"Alright so," She paused as her wolf set a stool down for her and looked at her expectantly. She hopped on the stool without complaint. "we all know that Clarke is a grouch without her 'Raccoon' cuddles. And-"

"She is quick to unleash her wrath on others as well." Anya added, and Octavia scoffed when Raven only nodded at Anya's point.

"Oh sure she gets a free pass to interrupt your 'genius'." Octavia muttered under her breath. Both Raven and Anya chucked things at her. Octavia flipped both of them off and wished that Lincoln wasn't stuck in Tondisi.

"-normally we're only exposed to two days of grouch-Clarke. But with these freak snow storms keeping her here, its gotten worse. And Jasper's snide commentary about commander heartless and the mountain have since exacerbated matters. Hence the nightmares she's currently suffering from."

They all fell silent at that, the mountain was not the commander's finest hour and it had had a negative affect on Clarke. Octavia was the first to speak. "General, I'm going to forge Jasper's signature for your boot camp. But I'm not going to tell him that."

It was well known what happened to the people who didn't show up for the first day of Anya's survival camp. The general dragged the unfortunate soul into the forest and proceeded to hunt them, mercilessly.

"An early," She racked her brain for the strange Skaikru tradition, "Christmas present that I shall thoroughly enjoy."

"Make his suffering a thousand times worse than Clarke's training." Both Octavia and Anya, even though the general had been responsible for running Clarke into the ground, shuddered at her command.

"Anyways, enough doom and gloom. Octavia's comment about the commander being the only person capable of calming Clarke had me think of this." She cracked the book open and flipped through the pages for a few seconds before turning the book around. The page she stopped on had a picture of a stuffed animal. "We can make her one of these."

"A stuffed animal?" Octavia wasn't sure that that was the best idea.

"No not an animal." Raven turned the page to a picture of a doll, that looked an awful lot like a person. Octavia leaned closer to read the caption beneath the image.

"A Plush doll..." Octavia looked up and locked eyes with Raven, "You're right I am genius."

"Yeah, yeah but I'm the one who got really bored and started reading all the books we took out of the mountain and connected the dots. I think if we make her a doll that looks as close to commander heartless as we can get it, that it'll help Clarke deal." She said voice full of hope. Out of everyone from the ark, Clarke's had a rough go of being on the ground. Especially as everyone kept piling the stress on her.

The general was impressed with the lengths that Clarke's advisers would go to, to help encourage her attachment to Leksa and find ways to help with her battle sickness; Clarke's was the most extreme case that the general had ever seen. This moment deepened her desire to bond with her phoenix.

"Who will be sewing this doll? As neither of you are very skilled and I do not have the required skills either. However I can offer assistance to the creator to get the doll as accurate in appearance to Leksa as possible."

There was a glint of amusement in Raven's eyes as they landed on the general, "I happen to already know the person who I will be calling in to make this. They owe Clarke a huge favor."

* * *

"Oi, Murphy." He broke into a run as he knew that Raven wouldn't be able to keep up with him. In his single-minded effort to escape, he didn't see the general dash past Raven and tackle him to the ground.

"If you ever run from Reivon again, I will do more than just stop you. I will permanently impair you." She whispered this harshly into his ear as she hauled him up from the ground and pushed him in between two buildings, away from prying eyes.

Raven joined them a short while later. She spared a small smile for the general before focusing on Murphy. "Look we both did shitty things to each other; you shot me and I tried to hand you over in place of Finn. I shouldn't have done that but he was all I had and I wasn't thinking clearly."

"Don't sweet talk me, Reyes." He shifted nervously as he heard the rasp of a weapon being drawn. To his surprise, Raven sent a pointed look to her grounder and then he heard a snap as the weapon was sheathed.

"You made the best clothes on the ark. Will you make something for Clarke, with Anya's help?" She gestured to her wolf and her heart sank at the incredulous look on his face.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me? Why should I? Least of all for her, she almost got me lynched." His words dripped with venom and he didn't care that the grounder woman behind him growled in warning.

"Clarke is the reason Emori is still alive. None of the healers in Polis knew what appendicitis was but Clarke recognized the signs." He reeled back as if he'd been struck across the face. He hadn't known that. "Why wouldn't Clarke say anything?"

"Murph, come on. This is Clarke we're talking about," She chuckled ruefully, "she doesn't keep score of who owes who. She our Heda and she will always put our happiness before her own. Even if that means living with our hatred, deserved or not."

He closed his eyes and shook his head, then opened them again. "Okay but," He said and lifted his hand to stop her from interrupting him. "you tell no one that I made it. I'll even make you a new jacket to buy your silence."

"Two jackets and my lips are sealed."

He stuck his hand out and as she shook it, he said, "Two jackets. So what am I making?"

* * *

Murphy had out done himself as she watched Octavia gush over the doll of the commander. "You have to tell me who made this. I want one of Lincoln to snuggle with."

"Sorry but they wished to remain anonymous and you probably wouldn't believe me if I told you." She shrugged and went back to fixing a broken radio that Bellamy had dropped off earlier.

"Murphy did a good job."

"Ha," She rolled her eyes with zero hesitation at Octavia, "he's not my person."

"Damn, was it Jasper?"

"Like his ungrateful ass would do anything for Clarke." She spat in disdain. Her hatred for Jasper Jordan had reached new heights as he'd nearly ruined a trade agreement with the Sankru, that Clarke had been negotiating for months, for the solar panels that Allie had used to stay online. Those panels were mostly intact and could provide them an opportunity to study and recreate them.

"If you won't tell me, can you at least ask them about making another one?" Octavia was practically on her knees begging.

"Is the great Octavia 'girl who lived under the floor' Blake, begging?"

"Rude, very rude, Reyes. See if I ever talk to you again." She huffed before stomping over to the couch. As she flopped down on it, she said, "So given what we know about Clarke, we can't just give commander Sly to her."

"We can always tease her about how much of a grouch she is without her 'Lexa' cuddles. And I think Clarke will name it strik Lex or strik snacha. But probably strik Lex because she calls the nightbloods her little raccoons."

The slam of the door made them both jump as Clarke stormed into the house. Upon reaching the main room, the blond paused in the doorway, "Raven you are going to build me a flamethrower..to get through all this fucking snow."

Octavia snorted and Raven breathed a sigh of relief as Clarke's glare shifted from her to Octavia. "Something funny, O?"

"I was just telling Rae that you're an insufferable grouch when you don't get cuddle time with commander Raccoon. She didn't believe me." She gestured at Clarke while side eyeing Raven, as if to say, see case in point. "And look there's actual steam coming out of her ears."

"I never said that I don't believe you," Raven fights back a smirk as she stealthily signaled Anya to place the doll in Clarke's room. "I simply thought that you were exaggerating how seriously our Griff is addicted. I have now seen the error of my ways."

Octavia clutched her chest and gasped, "Save the date. Has the great Raven Reyes or better yet our giant pain in the ass, just admitted that she was wrong."

"Whoa, whoa, leave my ego out of this. Besides this isn't about me. Its about Griff being the grouchiest grumpy grump that has ever grump-ed in the history of dissatisfaction all because she can't snuggle with her raccoon."

"You're right, sorry. Oh shit, Rae, I think her grumpiness is rubbing off on me." Octavia did an admirable job of looking really worried about that.

"I hate you both." She said as she left for her room.

Both Raven and Octavia shared triumphant grins as a moment after Clarke had left, Anya walked in and nodded. All three of them had the same thought: _Hopefully the doll will mellow her out.  
_

* * *

It was way too early but she silently tip-toed into Clarke's room. The sight of Clarke with a death grip on the doll as she murmured 'Lexa wouldn't betray us'. Pushed her desire to eviscerate Jasper to new heights. As quietly as she could, she left Clarke's room. _I'm going to help my wolf disembowel that douche canoe.  
_

* * *

 _ **So not so much fluff and more angst. For Clarke the doll only does so much in this because she's dealing with Mt. weather stuff. These drabbles will be light to semi moderate angst/fluff/cracky goodness. The next one will have more fluff with a touch of angst. Also Murphy is a seamstress...no matter who you are that made you chuckle.**_

 _ **Trigedaslang Translations:**_

 _ **ai fayakrasha: my firestorm (Again my own creation.)**_


	3. Coping Mechanism

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the 100 or its characters. I own only the plots/ideas/situations that I have placed them in and my OCs.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter summery:** "Heda was the living embodiment of a flame. Warm and inviting but controlled destruction. She was alive. Then a gust of wind tore it away leaving darkness and ash. But Klark brought my Heda back. I don't care that Titus says that Klark makes Leksa weak. He's wrong."_

 _Or Titus is a bastard, Lexa lays down the law, and the nightbloods prove that they are, without a doubt, strik Hedas._

* * *

 _ **Coping Mechanism**_

* * *

He had always been very observant of both his surroundings and the people he cared about. Despite Titus's best efforts to the contrary, he never managed to get Aden to not not care about Leksa; and witnessing the affect that Klark had had on Leksa, his resolve had hardened further much to Titus's displeasure. So when he entered the shared sleeping area for the nightblood's and saw Lyra, the youngest of the nightbloods, valiantly trying to not cry...he steeled himself for the coming storm.

"Lyra," He waited for her to look at him before continuing, "what's wrong?"

He was alarmed when those gray eyes filled up with guilt and despair. By now the others had fallen silent and were listening as well. "Klark left for Arkadia a week ago but Heda's not acting like Klark's gone at all. And I wondered why, so I tagged along with Alton when he delivered the scouting reports yesterday morning...and I found a doll that looked an awful lot like Klark."

"You took it, didn't you?" He said with a sigh. Klark had told him about her gift to Leksa, she'd hoped that it would help with Leksa's anxiety about Klark leaving; she also explained why Leksa was as affected as she was by it, because of Kostia.

"I was going to put it back but Titus saw me. It wasn't until he moved closer and started to drag me off to training when he caught sight of it ." She'd been trying very hard not to cry but it was futile and as her tears rolled down her face she said, "His face did that thing it does when he's angry; its gets all stiff and fidgety. And he took it from me. Then asked me where I'd gotten it from. I told him Klark made it for me."

 _There's no way Titus would have believe that. He knows better than anyone exactly how Leksa is when Klark is absent from Polis. He's been mumbling all week about how Klark is still proving to be a distraction for Leksa._ All the blood drained from his face. " _Titus is going to destroy it._ "

"Good, weakness is unbecoming." His nostrils flared as he rounded on Kynra. The boy had been sent to Polis by Roan after the war; he was Nia's back up plan if Ontari was killed.

"Du laik branwada!" He unconsciously stalked closer to the sniveling little shit. "Titus advised Heda to kill you." He smiled as Kynra's body started trembling, "But Heda and Wanheda overruled him. Even after everything that your queen has done."

His muscles were quivering with rage as Kynra's wide disbelieving eyes stared uncomprehendingly. But he was far from done. "Kostia's memory is the only reason Heda didn't raze Azgeda to the ground. And make no mistake, it takes a lot more strength to let go of hatred and anger than it does to just destroy your enemies. Many of you weren't here to see how Heda was when Kostia was still alive." He had to stop to keep his composure like Leksa had taught him but he could still feel the tears threatening to fall. "Heda was the living embodiment of a flame. Warm and inviting but controlled destruction. She was alive. Then a gust of wind tore it away leaving darkness and ash. But Klark brought my Heda back. I don't care that Titus says that Klark makes Leksa weak. He's wrong. Just because she's Heda that doesn't mean she stops being human. She has nightmares, she gets angry, she laughs, she cries, and she's happy whenever Klark is around.

And every time Klark leaves for Arkadia, she fears that Klark will never come back. Or if she does, that, that," His words lodge in his throat, refusing to be said. Thankfully Luca, who had also seen the affect Kostia had on the commander, says what he can not. "That Klark returns in pieces like Kostia did."

Luca stalks forward to stand next to Aden and bores a hole into Kynra with her eyes. "The doll that Lyra borrowed is a coping mechanism. Klark said it would help calm Leksa's worries about her trips to Arkadia and asked us to keep Titus too preoccupied to notice it."

"I-I'll help you however I can to get it back." Both Aden and Luca heard the hardening resolve in Kynra's voice, they mistook the slight shake for fear until they spotted the solitary tear run down his face.

"Well," Everyone's attention shifted to Azta, who was by far the tallest of them, as a grin stretched across her face. "let's go make Wanheda proud of us rascals."

They all sported matching grins as they huddled around Aden's sleeping area to formulate the best and most aggravating series of pranks that would serve as a diversion, so that he could retrieve the doll before Titus destroyed it.

* * *

"Fleimkepa!" Sweat beaded across his forehead and rolled down the side of his face as he ran toward Titus. "Its Lyra and Toric...I overheard them...talking about climbing...the tower. Luca's trying to...convince...them not too...and I came directly to you. They're by the stables."

He risked looking up at Titus and saw that the fleimkeipa wore the most skeptical expression. It got worse when he heard Titus's condescending voice, "It seems you are running low on ideas. These pranks are a distraction from your duties, Aden."

"Oh thank the flame!" Kynra came running from around the corner and bumped into Aden as he rushed up to Titus. "Toric, Luca, and Lyra have already reached the third floor."

"She was suppose to stop them." He hissed at Kynra, completely ignoring Titus' rapidly paling visage.

"You know what Toric and Lyra are like. You remember the time they convinced Klark to take them to the markets." Kynra spat back.

He scoffed, unimpressed, "Klark an easy target for Toric. And Lyra's hard to resist. This is Luca were talking about."

"What about that time they talked Heda into-"

"Okay, okay," He said conceding Kynra's point. "If we move fast enough we can head them off on that balcony on the seventh floor."

They both turned to run for the stairs when Zun also rushed around the corner. "Azta, Mori, Tiki, and Kit have just started climbing too. Toric was taunting them and Lyra made an off hand comment that they weren't brave enough to climb."

"Zun, Kynra head for the seventh floor balcony. I will meet you there." Titus then directed his attention to Aden, "Use the lift, get to the ground floor, find Krow, and tell her to sound the horns for climbers."

He was off like a shot down the corridor but as soon as he rounded the corner, Aden stepped into the nearest alcove and waited for Titus to pass by him. He stayed hidden until he could no longer hear the fleimkeipa's footfalls then he turned and bolted for Titus's room.

* * *

The muscle's in her jaw ached fiercely as she listened to Titus's whinging about her strik hedas; he'd been at it for a candle-mark.

"They have gone too far. Lyra and Toric need to be punished, preferably they need to be flogged."

Her knuckles popped loudly in her ears and she could feel the tell-tell sign on her left hand that her nails had drawn blood, her right hand gripped the smooth wood of her throne. She could not afford to interrupt him now, she had to wait for him to switch to the actions of the other nightbloods; thankfully she did not have to wait long.

"Enough!" She relished the silence as Titus snapped his jaw shut. "The fact that you constantly complain of their pranks tells me that you are loosing your touch as fleimkeipa. Your insistence on seeing these pranks as childish is surprising to say the least."

At that his head snapped up and his eyes locked with her own. "Heda?"

"For the last year the nightbloods have consistently plied you with false information, utilized escape and evasion tactics, ambush tactics, they've tracked your movements, kept themselves hidden and have successfully bested you at every turn. I, for one, am proud of these childish pranks that they've committed against you. It is a reflection of their training and your apparent lack there of or rather, the decline of your own strength."

"I-" She raised her right hand to silence him as she rose from her throne and descended the dais. "Further more your complaints and constant criticisms about the nightbloods conduct, as well as my own, when Klark is here; is more distracting than your claims of Klark being a distraction. I will hear no more of the nightbloods' prank's."

She paused at his side and gripped his shoulder before leaning close to whisper into his ear, "If you speak of and or ever raise a hand to any of my children, outside of training, again...I'll kick you off of my balcony like Nia's ambassadors."

* * *

His fist hit the solid wood of the door again, leaving behind droplets of blood, he barely felt the throb of the abused muscles. Titus's punishment has them confined to their floor and if things weren't bad enough, he has guards on the balconies above and below their floor; he wasn't going to be climbing to Leksa's floor.

"What has that door ever done to you?" A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he turned to face Luca, but the others were there with her. "I should have known none of you would take this lying down."

"You should've." She nodded and then that wide grin that made him extremely nervous spread across her face. That was her 'Cheshire' cat grin, Klark dubbed it that after seeing the devastation it caused to mere mortals. "But you and I, have a mission to complete."

"What's the plan?" His nervousness ratcheted up a notch when she giggled at his inquiry.

"We're going to climb the tower." He opened his mouth to argue but swallowed his words, as she pulled an empty vial from her pocket. "And thanks to this diluted jobi nut extract, the guards will be too entranced by the pretty 'lights' to notice us."

* * *

His arms shook as he heaved himself up and over the railing of Klark's balcony. Luca followed a moment later, the two of them took a moment to catch their breath. It was a lot scarier to climb the tower in the dead of night but neither of them cared. They had to get the doll back to Leksa.

They made their way through the room being careful to not make any noise and alert the commander's guards. He reached the door first and slowly cracked it open, far enough to see the doors to Leksa's room. The guards weren't there, they quickly slipped out of the room and approached Leksa's.

As he brought his hand up to knock, muffled screams filtered from the room and he froze. He recognized those specific cries, it was the same ones that he'd heard daily in the night grove. Before many of the other nightblood's had been brought to Polis, it was just him and Luca, Leksa would have him and Luca fight each other. After a while the commander fell asleep and her screams would start; it was terrifying to hear them, especially when they had no idea what to do to help her.

"We're not so helpless anymore, brother." He drew strength from her reassuring hand on his shoulder and he rapped loudly on the door. The screams abruptly ceased as they heard a creak and then the door swung open. The commander was still wearing her long coat and hadn't bothered to undo her braids.

"A-Aden, Luca is something wrong?"

He was suddenly at a loss for words as he heard the rough hoarseness in Leksa's tone, it told him that she'd had a panic attack at some point. Thank the flame for Luca.

"No. But," Luca nudged Aden a tad too hard, jolting him out of his paralysis and as he started to fumble with the straps of the bag he carried, "we are here to return Klark's gift to you."

At the same time Aden finally pulled the doll free. They were both shocked when Leksa dragged them into her room. As soon as the door swung shut she squeezed the life out of them. "Thank you."

Eventually, as much as the three of them didn't want to, they pulled away from the group hug. And as Aden passed the miniature doll to Leksa, she said with a touch of fond exasperation in her voice, "Lyra."

"Lyra." The two said at the same time, that same fond exasperation coloring their tones as well.

"And Titus caught her with it." Two nods.

"I see," They shivered when they saw the harsh glint in the commander's eyes. "I will be informing Titus that he is to handle my early morning meetings while I train with my strik Hedas."

Their awe shone brightly in their eyes and their respect for Leksa grew to ever greater heights as she said, "We have a prank war to plan and I will be sending an urgent summons for Okteivia and Reivon to accompany Klark when she returns; those three would be thoroughly displeased to miss out on the fun."

* * *

 _ **I really, really dislike Titus and I am trying to work out my severe rage toward him. Because I have a fic planned where he is more of an asshat( a douche-y character that is redeemable) than an asshole(A character that needs to go die in a fire with Umbitch and Joffery). The next installment is going to be such fun...I can't wait.**_

 _ **Trigedasleng Translations:**_

 _ **Du laik branwada: You are a fool. (Du indicates disdain for the one that the speaker is addressing, I learned it from a nifty website called )**_


	4. It Kicks Everyone's Ass

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the 100 or its characters. I own only the plots/ideas/situations that I have placed the characters in and my OCs.  
**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter summery:** There's hot chocolate, death threats, and giggle fits._

 _Or its a Skaikru X-mas that Clexa won't soon forget..._

* * *

 _ **It Kicks Everyone's Ass**_

* * *

It had been exactly a month and a half since she'd seen her raccoon, the reason for her delayed return to Polis: Christmas and her mother. Her mother had been sent for by the Floukru and two weeks later her mother had radioed for Jackson to bring half the med bay with him. That left two half-trained doctors to handle any serious injuries. With great reluctance she sent Kane to Polis in her stead.

The only consolation other than mini Lex, was that she did not have to brave the winter storms and freeze her ass off in the tower. Her raccoon insisted and argued with Titus that everyone else in Polis would get glass windows before they did. She very nearly left for Arkadia early when she found out. But after wondering about the market district all day and thinking on it, she realized what her raccoon's aim was. They now had an excuse to snuggle on the couch all winter and Titus wouldn't be able to kick up a fuss over it. And it would also force the bastard to announce himself before barging in for his little asinine emergencies that required the commander's immediate intervention.

Thus it was that she was content to stay in Raven's warm house with easy access to hot chocolate, thank god that someone way back when had a sweet tooth and brought cocoa beans into space, could finally read the last Harry Potter book, and snuggle with mini Lex at all times; she even sewed a small pouch on her medical bag to take mini Lex around Arkadia with her when she made house calls. Though she hated going into med bay for surgeries, the whole of Alpha station was a giant ice box.

She had just started the Battle of Hogwarts, drank the last dregs of her hot chocolate, and had mini Lex sitting in her lap when she heard the door to her room swing open. She growled and without looking at who was interrupting her down time, grabbed the empty metal cup and hurled it in the direction of the intruder. "Lincoln," He, more often than not, lost to Octavia when they played rock-paper-scissors for the honor of retrieving her for the latest debacle that her people created. "someone had better be dying or you will have a very wrathful Wanheda on your hands."

Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of the person standing in her doorway, casually leaning against the door frame with the cup in their hands and a radiant amused smile on their face. "I see that your aim has improved with something other than a dagger. Perhaps it was the dagger's fault for how poor your aim was?"

"Ai snacha," She was across the room in half a second and engulfing her raccoon in a fierce hug. "What are you doing here? How are you here? Why are you here?"

That small part of herself that was cold and dead without the commander, blazed to life as she felt her raccoon's arms wrap around her. Then her favorite sound in the world filled the air as the commander chuckled. "Merry Christmas, Klark."

"Best Christmas present ever." She mumbled under her breath. Then let out a whine of protest as she felt the commander pulling back, it had been forever since she'd gotten a commander hug in.

"Don't pout ai fayakrola." The commander ignored the heated denial from her dragon 'that she wasn't pouting'. "Our duties must come first and since I am here to inspect the Skaikru, we have matters to attend."

"Fine. Just let me get my coat." With coat in hand and after placing mini Lex onto a shelf, exited her room and found the commander examining Raven's wall of books. Before she could even open her mouth, the commander said, "This is a far more superior method of organizing books."

"Its how the old world did it, back than there were millions of books. I about died of happiness when you showed me the library in the tower, I had never seen so many books in one place." She smiled ruefully as her raccoon turned to look at her. "Now the faster that we get this torture over with, the faster we can come back here to snuggle."

* * *

Unfortunately they never did get to cuddle after their duties had been attended. Her dragon had been summoned via her radio to the med bay to oversee emergency surgery on Monti kom skaikru. Klark had shooed her back to Reivon's dwelling before rushing off. It did not help that Anya and Reivon discovered her skulking on their couch with Strikon.

"You too?" Reivon cackled despite her withering glare that sent the coalition's ambassadors scurrying. To her further ire, it seemed as though the mechanic gained the ability to read minds or hers at any rate. "You may be able to scare everyone else with that look, except Cheekbones, but you have nothing on Griff. Her death glare's only gotten better since she became the commander of death."

As Reivon once more descended into a laughing fit. Her former first answered her other unspoken question, "Klark has been carrying mini Lex around as well."

"I do not carry Strikon everywhere I go. There was just some dirt on her." She inwardly cursed her absurd and, really, terrible fondness for the two idiots currently rolling on the floor laughing at her outburst.

"Sure, Heda, whatever you say." All the blood drained from her face upon hearing Okteivia's bemused voice coming from a chair in the corner, a chair that she had not realized was occupied when she had returned.

"H-How long have you been there?" She ignored the new bout of uproarious laughter from the aforementioned idiots. She hated that smug smirk, especially when it was directed at her; though why she permitted such blatant disrespect from Klark's advisers was beyond her. "Oh long enough."

She groaned as there were now three idiots on the floor.

"I'm going to bed," She stood and gathered the tattered remains of her dignity, as well as carefully cradling Strikon in her arms before heading straight for her dragon's room. She held the door of the room open for a moment. "Unless there's an army of bandits attacking or people will well and truly die without either myself or Klark, anyone who enters this room will find them-self with a dagger in their throat."

The slam of the door reverberated with the weight of the sincerity of her death threat. Much later her dragon returned to her with a tray of food. "So do I want to know why Anya shoved me in here?"

"I threatened to kill anyone who disturbed us for anything less then life or death emergencies." She said quietly, hoping that Klark wouldn't be too angry with her, but she need not have worried. As a warm smile was directed at her as Klark set the tray down and passed her a one of the bowls on it.

"They were teasing you about it too, weren't they?"

"Sha," She was trying not to inhale the surprisingly tasty soup. Anya was a terrible cook and she remembers how sick Reivon's cooking made Klark; she had made it a law across the coalition that Okteivia was to be imprisoned if she so much as thought about cooking anything. "who made this? I've never had meat this tender before. Its practically melting on my tongue."

"A magician never reveals her secrets." She heard the smugness in her dragon's voice but it was well deserved. Still that did not stop her spoon from slipping from her fingers and clattering loudly in the empty bowl.

"You made this?"

"Yep. I don't know why everyone's so surprised that I can cook. My dad taught me." To anyone else, her dragon would sound nonchalant and lax about bringing up Jake but she wasn't just anyone.

She quickly gathered up the silverware and bowls before placing them on the tray and setting it outside the door. As she passed the shelf with mini Lex, she deposited Strikon on it as well. Klark was already burrowed under the furs when she reached the bed. She wasted no time laying down and allowed her dragon to position them; it appeared that Klark wished to be the little spoon tonight.

* * *

The next morning as the door slowly creaked open, it stopped abruptly as whoever it was on the other side saw the quivering dagger embedded into the door frame. "I take it neither of you want breakfast or to open presents?"

"Unless you have coffee and the fire warming the place Rae, which I highly doubt, close the door." She said sleepily and had no desire to leave the very warm bed or her raccoon's arms.

"Ye of little faith, Griff. I happen to have both and if you don't want O to break commander Heartless's decree, you better get out here and make pancakes or those meaty omelets that she craves constantly when you're in Polis." With a long suffering sigh and great reluctance she dragged herself from the warmth of both the furs and her raccoon, who was pouting mightily as she watched Klark go.

"I though Lincoln was supposed to cook today." She grumbled and accepted the steaming mug of Monty's get up and go java.

"Yeah but apparently he promised to get Monty and Gustus's gift to you on time. He's got to lug it here from the drop ship." Raven was forced to step out of the way as a very grumpy commander prodded the mechanic in the back. The commander made a beeline for the couch and dropped onto it before promptly drifting off again.

"I didn't think it was possible for anyone to be even grumpier than Cheekbones in the morning." She snorted and shook her head at Raven before starting on breakfast.

"Reivon kom skaikru," the words were growled so menacingly that she involuntarily moved toward Clarke. "shof op."

Raven nodded and didn't feel the slightest bit sheepish that the commander couldn't see the motion, sometimes Lexa just knew things. The rest of the morning passed peacefully as the delectable aromas of Clarke's cooking coaxed the two grumpiest grounders in existence from slumber.

* * *

"Alright, alright there is one last gift." Lincoln's eyes twinkled with mischief as he shoved the heavy box, that he'd carried from the drop-ship to Arkadia, toward Clarke and his commander.

"Is this what Monty almost died for?" She asked and at Lincoln's nod, she sighed, "I hope whatever this is, that it was worth it."

A smile spread across Lincoln's face as well as everyone else's as they waited for Clarke to open the box. And they were not disappointed by her reaction; neither was Anya, Gustus, or Lincoln by the commander's. "Come along everyone I'm sure that Clexa," O skillfully dodged the crumpled balls of paper that Clarke chucked at her, "will need some time to properly appreciate their gift."

* * *

 _ **Four Hours Later  
**_

* * *

"No you're wrong that is not where that goes, Lex." There was an inarticulate scream of rage and then a loud crack, "I will not be defeated by a scrap of paper, Klark. It just needed a small adjustment."

"Adjustment. There's a fucking hole where there shouldn't be a hole, Heda." Everyone listening from the back of the house winched at Clarke's use of the commander's title.

"Well we can't just glare them into submission, Wanheda." The commander spat back with just as much venom. Raven was lamenting the fact that she didn't think to install camera's in the living room. What she wouldn't give to re-watch this with some popcorn and hot coca later.

"That tears it I am done," There was a clatter and then several smaller pings followed soon after. "Have fun with this you stubborn jackass and you're sleeping on the couch for the rest of your stay. Also my mom just radioed that she's going to be delayed for another month."

"I will, the couch is more comfy anyway and Titus won't be the only one ecstatic about your absence." The commander shouted over the slam of Klark's door. All was eerily silent as no one dared to move. Many of them had the same thoughts: _Maybe we took this way to far._

Each of them shared concerned looks and quickly left to hold an emergency meeting in Raven's workshop where they hastily tried to come up with a way for Clarke and Lexa to cool off.

* * *

 _ **Three Hours and Thirty Minutes Ago**_

* * *

"I've heard legends about this." They send at the same time. As usual her raccoon gestured for her to go first. She rolled her eyes but jumped right into it. "My dad told me them so I don't know how much is true but he said that in the old world, that receiving a gift like this was the ultimate test for any relationship. But the legend he says, is that no couples who've received this gift has ever survived. Often times the people would hate and move away from each other."

Her raccoon nodded and looked into deep blue. "Ever since Reivon had repaired the flame, I've heard more from Bekka and she shared many tales of horror about this as well. But she broke it down into a simple phrase: It kicks everyone's ass. No exceptions."

"You do realize that they probably gifted us this expecting us to fail miserably right? They then can proceed to taunt us and they are expecting us to hate each other." The commander trailed off as she felt her dragon wrap her arms around her.

"Hey, hey. There is no way that that is what this is. I think that Monty, Gustus, and Lincoln found this and wanted to see us defeat these legends once and for all." She breathed a little easier as the tension drained out of the commander's muscles.

"But I also don't think we can, however that doesn't mean we can't have fun with this." The commander just knew she was going to thoroughly enjoy whatever it was that her dragon had thought of.

* * *

The two leaders stayed curled up under the furs in bed all day and both of them were extremely glad that their brush with the evil IKEA legend did not end in tragedy. That did not mean that that the next time that the coalition's ambassadors, sans Wanheda, argued pointlessly over nothing that the commander wouldn't lock them in the meeting room with the IKEA box. She would then tell them that they couldn't come out until they either came to an agreement among themselves or they correctly assembled the item inside the box.

* * *

 _ **Happy Holidays! (Merry X-mas for me).**_

 _ **Here is Clexa vs. IKEA, but honestly there is no way that Clexa would be defeated by that evil place. But I do feel bad for the ambassadors...any ways enjoy your holiday gift of Clexa fluff. (There may or may not be another chapter of T.T.B. up at some point today because I have X-mas eve dinner to be held at my sister's house)**_

 _ **Lastly why the hell is Clarke always the one who can't cook for shit in AUs like seriously, I can totally see it as her as this little blonde rugrat wanting to help her dad make pancakes.**_


	5. Follow

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the 100 or its characters. I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. I own only the plots/ideas/situations that I have placed the characters in._  
**

* * *

 ** _Chapter summery:_** _I interrupt your regularly scheduled Clexa fluff to bring you, a Harry Potter Clexa soulmate AU..._

 _Or Lexa is studying for her NEWTs and is having a difficult time letting go of her last connection to Costia until she meets a certain blond who is also struggling with the loss of her potential soulmate too._

* * *

 ** _IT IS VERY IMPORTANT THAT YOU READ THIS!  
_ We've all heard of the soulmarks/soulmates names appears on your arm when you turned 18/any other soulmate shenanigans. Well I though what if in the HP verse that your patronus is actually your soulmate's and when you cast your patronus charm near your soulmate the animal leads you to them. _More Important notes at the bottom.  
_**

* * *

 _ **Follow**_

* * *

 _Her breath created a fog in the air but she did not see it. Nor could she feel the encroaching frost that clung to the vultures circling above. Her mind was captivated by the richness of the liquid that ran down her cheek. The cold bit into the cut just below her eye like a shard of glass was being dragged across her face. Still she did not register the ghostly touch of the tattered fabric as it brushed her arm._

 _In fact she was quite content with the state of her being. Then a chorus of hissing screeches shattered the blissful atmosphere and a sliver-y blue phoenix drove her pain away. Another patronous, she would recognized Lincoln's Thestral anywhere, stood at her back as she cradled Costia's soulless shell._

 _"Linc, if she refuses the chocolate force feed it to her." She mustered every last ounce of energy to accept the chocolate that he thrust at her. Her arms felt like lead but she did not want to be separated from Costia and if she resisted, she would be._

 _It tasted bitter like dark chocolate and she was glad for it, she didn't think that she'd be able to keep anything sweet down for long. Once she swallowed it the shivers racking her body lessened in intensity. She hates the warmth that follows after, she'd much rather be cold like the body in her arms._

 _"Heda we need to get out of here." Anya is calm and steadfast as usual, always so un-phased. It makes her angry, so angry and she welcomes the heat now; now that it better shapes her pain. She growls threateningly and stands up, not bothering to waste time looking around she summons her wand and turns with an almighty crack. Later after the funeral, Anya's words will feature heavily in her dreams. Her step-sister's words will sound breathless and broken; like they really were.  
_

"Expecto Patronum." Her voice is quiet, barely a whisper, as a thick silver-y blue mist swirls through the air around her. She's been working on mastering the Patronus charm wandlessly for her NEWTs all year. The sheer amount of the mist gives her hope that her form hasn't changed but she isn't ready to let it take form. If it wasn't Costia's giant squid that formed she will lose yet another part of Costia's memory.

"Whoa," Without a second of hesitation she turned and fired the first offensive spell she learned, which was a nasty little curse that conjured serrated daggers and flung them with pinpoint accuracy at whatever you didn't want getting back up. There was a blinding flash of light and when the white cleared from her vision, she saw her daggers suspended in the air about five feet from the blond girl standing in the doorway. The daggers looked as if they'd hit a wall. "nice reflexes. Sorry if I startled you but your patronus must be massive if it creates that much mist."

She waited for the inevitable follow up question, everyone always asked; at least once she transferred to Nightmare Academy. But it never came. It seemed as if there was at least one person who had manners here.

"I won't ask. I haven't let mine form completely either." Something snapped within her and before she could stop herself she said, "Her name was Costia. We were ambushed by Azgeda merlins and they had a Dementor shroud. The Azgeda merlins had separated us and before I could fight my way to her, she was kissed."

"Those fucking bastards." Her head snapped up in disbelief at the seething rage in the blond's tone. "I am so so sorry. My friend Finn was abducted and tortured, we thought we got to him in time but apparently he turned before they even touched him. Or at least that's what the Skaikru intelligence network believed but as it turns out he was doused with loyalty potions and compulsion charms that laid the ground work for the Imperius curse to actually work on him. He was ordered to steal weapon plans and leak missions. Everyone thought he was a traitor until Raven found concrete evidence of his innocence."

It wasn't hard to see why muggle-borns decried and railed against the pure-bloods lack of concern about all the mind controlling magic out there. That was one more reason why she hated being a pure-blood even more than usual. If there were more strict regulations over the class A ingredients used in loyalty potions...

"Nia Nornberg was the person who killed Costia and your Finn. It doesn't make it hurt less but at least you aren't blaming yourself for not being better or faster. Or skilled in a No-Maj fighting style." She was impressed that she managed to keep her voice even as she said Nia's name and Costia's in the same sentence. She didn't wait for the blond girl to respond as she quickly gathered her things and left.

* * *

The NEWTs were three weeks away and she found herself back at it with the boggart, at some point she would need to arrange a practice session with a real dementor but that would mean actually allowing her patronus to form completely. She wasn't ready for that yet. Though if she had anymore encounters with Clarke Griffin, she just might be as it was easier to create the mist when she thought about Clarke. In the three weeks that followed that fateful first meeting, she'd hunted down the student records and got the blond's name. She was astonished to discover that the girl who seemed as harmless as a unicorn was the Wanheda.

The commander of death was a titled granted only to individuals with the highest body count in a single battle by the coalition. Add to that that Clarke was also a muggle-born and that almost half of the coalition's clans were elitist pure-bloods, it was unheard of. Although she did wonder if Clarke had learned of her own deeds in the war. As she was the youngest witch to ever become Heda of the coalition's army.

 _Expecto Patronum_ She is pleased when the mist appears instantly around her. She holds onto it until she can start to see a vague outline of its form. Its still too indistinct to know if its Costia's giant squid. The mist has dissipated enough that she spotted her large silver-y blue raccoon burst into the room. Panic surges in her as she wandlessly shrinks her study materials and casts the chameleon charm on herself before diving behind a desk.

A split second later she hears the door fly open. "Let see whose..."

Their voice was a little too keen on discovering who their soulmate was. "ah there not here."

"I'm going to fucking murder you Rae." Her heart, beat painfully fast in her chest at hearing Clarke's voice.

"Oh come on Griff, you've been squealing over how cute your little Sly Cooper patronus is." She smiled and her panic lessened upon hearing the most adorable snarl ever from Clarke.

"I'm going to murder O too for introducing you to that game and I did not name it Sly. And its not little that thing is as big as a badger thank you very much." Her heart skipped a beat as she heard Clarke defend the raccoon patronus. Costia did the same thing when others commented on its size.

There was a stretch of silence.

"I did not squeal over its cuteness. I was just surprised and happy about my patronus turning into a raccoon. What about you? Have you followed your wolf around yet?"

Her breath caught in her throat as she dared to peek over the top of the desk. Anya's soul mate was striking and had fire in her eyes. She was also Raven 'Fiendfyre' Reyes the genius muggle-born who created the fiendfyre grenade; the grenade being the only potion that the girl could brew without melting her cauldron.

Raven mumbled a meek 'no'. She could practically feel Clarke's mischief from where she was.

"Oh hey I just remembered that I have to be anywhere but here." With that she watched Raven hobble away from Clarke as fast as she could.

"Chicken!" Clarke shouted after her. The blond's snort at Raven's rude hand gesture almost made her giggle. She had thought she was successful at stifling it but when Clarke's head snapped around to scan the room, she went unnaturally still, despite her chameleon charm being very hard to detect.

"I'm not ready to meet either. So thank you for thinking quickly and hiding. Also I really like your patronus. I'm glad that it will keep me safe from dementors and lethifolds." She waited until the door had closed behind Clarke and ten minutes had passed before she reversed all her spells.

She let out an exhausted breath and collapsed into a plush lazy boy that her magic felt that she needed just then. As a nightblood her magic was sentient and reacted to her moods with benign outbursts. It was almost like having a constant well meaning friend, though it was a bitch when her magic was being playful and it was down right scary when she was furious.

* * *

"I think its time I started practicing with real dementors." There was an aborted, half-choked out 'no' from Lincoln and a piercing stare from Anya, that said 'like hell, kid'.

"I saw my raccoon." Anya's stare morphed into a semblance of concern and muted joy. Maybe she should have opened with that instead of dementors but that was never her style. Anya would have put her in a body bind and poured veritaserum down her throat if she'd done any differently.

"Who?" Anya grunted as Lincoln kicked her leg under the table. The two glared at each other.

"Clarke Griffin." Her eyes narrowed as Lincoln went tense. If she hadn't known him since they'd both been adopted by Anya's parents, she'd have missed it.

"Lincoln." The temperature in the room dropped a few degrees and for the first time in a long time, she didn't hate that her magic manifested her anger like she was a dementor.

"My thestral led me to her friend Octavia. Octavia had my pauna. I've been hanging out with them for a couple of months now." He said before he was dodging serrated daggers as Anya flung them at him.

She happily devoured her breakfast as the two started dueling in earnest, anytime a spell flew in her direction she casually flicked one of her hands and sent it flying at whoever was closer to winning. After all she was the commander and she needed her general and best scout in top form.

As the duel wound down and the two combatants dropped into the chairs declaring the fight a draw she said, "Anya have Gustus bring the dementor to the NEWT study wing and Lincoln inform Headmistress Indra that there will be a Class S dark creature in her school for a week. Now if you'll excuse me, I have another mentoring 101 class with Titus. Hopefully after this one I'll be able to start officially and openly tutoring my horde of nightbloods."

"Speaking of, how are those little brats doing anyway?" She shook her head as thick black smoke obscured Anya's vision. Gale force winds tore through the kitchen and cleared the smoke. At the same time Lincoln transformed the smoke into ink. As soon as the winds died down ink was splattered over the entire kitchen and its occupants.

Anya was the first to try vanishing it and it worked for the most part, there was a stripe of it across her eyes like warpaint. "You used WWW prank ink?!"

Lincoln wore an unrepentant grin as he vanished the ink off himself. The remaining ink was diamond shaped around his eyes. As one the two of them turned to face her. She snapped her fingers and the ink vanished. She left before either one of them got a good look at the ink on her face.

* * *

Unfortunately everyone knew that WWW prank ink couldn't be removed completely and any attempts after the first would be disastrous. It was fortunate then that her NEWTs examiner was the Hermione Granger and took one look at her and said, "Could be worse. Let's begin Lexa."

It was grueling begin put through her paces but she had wanted to finish her education properly after the war ended. Thankfully she didn't have to actually attend classes on a normal schedule or the last three years would have been excruciatingly long.

"I would have killed for your reflexes during the Battle of Hogwarts." She was sure that she wasn't supposed to hear the awed whisper that escaped examiner Granger as she finished her run through of the curses she knew. So she waited patiently for her next instructions.

"There is one more required spell for Defense and then we'll move onto Transfiguration, the patronus charm," Examiner Granger cleared her throat before continuing, "Unlike many other examiners I do not require any caster to fully form their patronus, especially not after a war. However in lieu of a corporeal patronus, you'll have to manifest and maintain the mist for twenty seconds."

She fervently hoped that examiner Granger didn't hear the relived breath that she exhaled as she closed her eyes before she thought: _Expecto Patronum._

This time she used the more recent encounter with Clarke to call forth her patronus. She let the blond's defense of her raccoon fill her entire being with the pure elation it had brought. After that day she no longer struggled to conjure her patronus. She heard a gasp from examiner Granger and against her will, her eyes shot open.

The silver-y blue mist was thick in the air she wasn't sure what examiner Granger was gasping at and was just about to close her eyes again, she saw it; her new patronus was the American razorback. The dragon was the smallest of the magical worlds eleven species of dragons but what it lacked in strength and size, it made up for in speed and magical prowess; it was still big enough to carry three people on its back comfortably. The dragon researchers theorized that the American razorbacks could even assume human form, a kind of reverse animagus.

To the astonishment of both witches, the layer of mist that blanketed the room morphed into a giant squid that passed through the commander before vanishing, leaving only the dragon patronus. She started when the dragon nudged her hand, most magical creature patronuses were semi-solid. She looked down at her new patronus, "Thank you for letting me see hers one last time."

* * *

She was taking a moment to enjoy the fact that her NEWTs were over and done with. She felt something nudge her shoulder and as she turned to glare at whoever it was, her breath caught in her throat at seeing that Clarke's patronus was still around. It seemed that her magic believed she was ready. She took a deep breath and willed the moisture in her eyes away. "Alright fayakrola, lead on."

* * *

"Heya Griff."

"No." She was still cross with Raven for the stunt she pulled a couple weeks ago.

"But I didn't even say anything." Raven flopped dramatically across the couch in their dormitory.

"If you want to go soulmate hunting, conjure your wolf and follow it." The venom in her tone lost its bite as she rolled her eyes at Raven's antics. But what she didn't tell Raven or Octavia, what she couldn't tell them, was that she already knew who's patronus she had; Commander Lexa's. She meant what she said that day to whoever was in the room. She hadn't been ready but when she'd been practicing for NEWTs two weeks later she conjured her patronus. The raccoon was excited and bounding around the room, it stayed near the opposite wall.

She recognized the signs that her soulmate was on the other side so she followed the raccoon to the potions lab. She stayed outside as she watched her patronus make a bee line for the commander. Before the playful raccoon made contact with Lexa, she'd dismissed it.

Her thoughts drifted back to their first meeting, as soon as she stepped inside the room she knew who was in it. No one could not not recognize the commander, hero of the Civil 7. But that was nothing compared to hearing Lexa speak of the inciting incident that sparked the war. It had been Finn's supposed betrayal that turned Lexa into the commander. That destroyed the fifteen year-old's life; it had destroyed everyone's life. Dark lords and ladies took advantage of the chaos by flocking to Nia's banner and the last dregs of Voldemort's death eaters threw in their hats as well.

If it weren't for the commander's bold decision to allow the Skaikru, an old clan of muggle-borns that were excluded from the coalition at its formation two hundred years ago, to join the war effort; it would have lasted longer than seven years.

"Look Griff about that whole soulmate hunting thing, you were so messed up after Finn forced you to kill him and I wanted you to be happy. You deserve it for taking down those mountain bastards that took him and handed him over to Nia." She launched herself at Raven and squeezed the stuffing out of her.

"I know you mean well but my soulmate lost someone too and they did not need to be subjected to the broken mess that I was and still kind of am. At least not right now but maybe someday." She pulled back and got off of Raven to stare her down. "Alright?"

"Okay fine but you have to help me track mine down." She was about to agree to that when a patronus burst through the door. It was a dragon patronus. There was a knock on the door and she watched in a daze as Raven yelled for whoever it was to come in. Raven and Clarke's jaws' hung open as the commander walked through the door, with war paint around her piercing green eyes and three jagged lines running down both cheeks like tear tracks.

Honestly it was the most terrifyingly beautiful sight that Clarke had ever seen. Then she giggled as the thought struck her. _Lexa's war paint makes her look like an angry raccoon._

"Rae." Raven tore her eyes away from the commander and as they settled on Clarke she heard her friend say, "you have some where else to be."

"I really don't-"

"Anywhere else but here."

"But-"

"Now."

With a mighty pout and one second of hesitation Raven made her way to the door and as she passed the commander, she said, "I don't care how powerful you are, commander heartless. If you hurt her, I will force feed you my fiendfyre grenade."

"The same goes for you as well." Raven's mean scowl transformed into a confused frown as she exited the dorm.

"Hey Lexa." A moment later and a silver-y blue raccoon appeared in the room and bolted for the commander. At the same time the dragon draped itself on the couch as its tail curled around Clarke protectively.

"Hello Clarke."

* * *

 _ **If anyone wishes to us my patronus soulmate concept you have permission BUT please credit me and tell me that you've done so because I would like to read it.**_

 _ **Nightmare Academy is my own magical school creation in America because seriously there is going to be more than three and I will be using that in future HP fics that I have planned. A Dementor shroud is like Hermione's beaded handbag but it houses hundreds of Dementors instead of other things. It is a sinister device of my own creation. The American Razorback dragon is also a creation of mine. The fiendfyre grenade is also my own creation.**_

 _ **I got diagnosed with a blood clot in my leg and have been trying to get that taken care of and because of a massive bruise on my stomach from the shots that I have to take with my blood thinners, its been painful to write anything. So now that I'm feeling better have an extra long Clexa drabble. I am currently feeling pretty great and I am back to writing.**_


	6. Bullshit Roulette

_**Chapter summery:**_ She was stuck in perpetual darkness and could not move...after a while she grew to accept it. But of course the universe had it out for her...

Or a gun-toting badass walker slayer is reincarnated as Strikon.

* * *

 _ **Bullshit Roulette**_

* * *

So far it wasn't, bad. But it was more than a little annoying that she couldn't see anything in the blackness that surrounded her, that and she couldn't move very well. But considering all of the things she's had to do, she wouldn't complain about being stuck in perpetual darkness forever.

But of course, because the universe had it out for her, as soon as she was okay with her lot in life, the darkness was banished. She couldn't breath at the sight that greeted her, she'd know those beautiful green eyes anywhere. She was a hundred percent okay with this as she watched the eyes she loved so much fill with a mixture of emotions; shock, joy, and confused curiosity.

Then she disappeared and despite desperately wanting to call for her to come back, no sound escaped her mouth. She wasn't liking her next great adventure one bit. Before her thoughts could spiral into a rant about her accursed luck and fate, she was plucked from the box and was being cradled in the arms of her squid. "I shall call you Strikon."

 _That means little one. How the hell do I know that and I am not little!_ As before she could not get the words out of her mouth nor could she get the rest of her body to move. She was well and truly working her self into a rage when a sharp knock reverberated inside the room. The growl that followed mere seconds after the knock also distracted her from her frustration.

A moment later and she was transferred to one hand as her squid moved to the door. Everything went blurry and she felt entirely weightless, the only thing that kept her from panicking was the gentle but firm grip that she was held in. Finally after what felt like an eternity her vision cleared and she got her first look at the room.

 _Well shit Lex, what have you gotten yourself into this time._ The room's illumination was provided by candles, candles everywhere she looked and she was insanely jealous of her squid being able to freely have this many candles.

* * *

 _'Lex,' She winced at her squid's tone and when she risked a glance, she shifted nervously under the glare. 'those are a fire hazard waiting to happen and it will attract too many of them.'_

 _She sheepishly toed the ground and, 'Sorry.'_

* * *

Once she got over how many candles were scattered about she silently gasped, that was getting old really fast, the bed looked comfy as fuck. She was going to really work on this paralysis or whatever it was, so she could get on that thing; and never leave it again.

" _Commander,_ " At the sound of his voice, her 'douche canoe' senses were screaming at her to put distance between herself and the speaker.

" _Titus._ " If she could have, she would have snorted at his name. She settled for cackling internally. _Tight ass, who names their kid that._ She was kind of glad that she couldn't move because there is no doubt that tears would be streaming down her face and she wouldn't be able to breathe. " _unless people will die if I do not see to the matter you are bringing to me then it can wait until sun up._ "

A red flag went up as she registered the harsh edge to this commanding woman's tone. Even when her squid was dealing with bandits, she was never this intimating. And certainly not enough to make grown men tremble. That was normally her job.

 _"M-My apologies commander I shall leave you to your rest. Good night._ "

She wanted to tremble too and distance herself from the woman who was holding her captive. Her panic from earlier reared its ugly head as everything went blurry and she was weightless again.

"I am sorry if I frightened you, Strikon." The commander sounded tired to her as she was lifted up to eye level. She felt like she was being dissected. "But he tried to kill Klark and things have been tense between us ever since. It also doesn't help that he refuses to train another fleimkeipa. That and he's working me to the bone now that Klark isn't here to 'distract me'."

She'd stopped listening after hearing the commander say 'Klark'. As the woman said it the same way she did, but only when she was half-asleep and her accent was stronger when she was sleepy. The air finger quotes drew her attention back to the commander. Then the first part of what she'd said registered. _Tight ass isn't a douche, he's a bastard no one hurts my squid._

"Its hard when she's gone." She wanted to curse whatever fate or bullshit roulette had stuck her here and neglected to give her mobility. As she wanted to give this commander, that was and wasn't her squid, a hug.

* * *

She had fully accepted her new fate and just like before, the universe really seemed to hate her, something had changed. She didn't know what it was at first but when the commander let out a pained whimper, she didn't think, she acted, "Its okay, Heda."

Her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she heard her faintly accented voice fill the empty air. She tried wiggling her her fingers in front of her face and nearly shrieked at seeing the coarse black thread crisscrossing her hand. Her fingers were also not very big but she could move them. _Seriously Elyza Lex what the fuck have you gotten yourself into now?_

She shook her head and started to quietly sing the commander a lullaby, even if the woman wasn't her squid, there was no way that she was going to let her suffer.

 _"_ [ _You would not believe your eyes, if ten million fireflies, lit up the world as I fell asleep. Cause they'd fill the open air, and leave teardrops everywhere, you'd think me rude but I'd just stand and stare..._ ]"

A fierce surge of older sister protectiveness settled over her as she sung the commander into a more peaceful state of sleep. _I will keep the demons away from you. After all that's my job._

She shifted and settled in for a long night.

* * *

 _God do these fuckers ramble. I'm surprised that the commander hasn't kicked you off that balcony yet._ Needless to say that Elyza was bored out of her mind. It had been three days since she'd woken up in her new life and boy was it a doozie, she was reincarnated as a fucking stuffed animal. She also figured out why she couldn't move some times and it all had to do with the 'rules'; for example, if the commander was in the room with her and kept her in sight, she couldn't move but if the commander was pre-occupied with something else, she could move. But on the bright side when she was paralyzed, she couldn't feel any pain at all.

Once she got a handle on things, it was actually pretty fun sneaking around the giant ass tower that she was stuck in. Currently she was hiding in the commander's inner pocket of her long coat. It was unbearably sad that a such a fierce woman needed a stuffed toy inhabited by the Elyza Lex's soul to get through her day. No one saw, or they ignored, the little signs of distress that the commander gave off. Signs that Elyza herself had seen in spades.

Could no one see how many times the commander shifted in her throne, one of the coolest that Elyza had ever seen, to causally let her arm rest against the pocket that she'd put Elyza in. The commander needed chocolate and hugs preferably both from her Klark; whom Elyza was both extremely anxious and excited to meet. But no one nearest to the commander had made Elyza's shit list faster, in either life, than Tight Ass.

In the past three days Elyza had grown to hate that vile piece of walker bait. If this world had had walkers, she'd have happily shoved him into an on coming hoard of them. Because no mater what happened or what they discussed, every time the commander interacted with Tight Ass he made her nightmares worse.

" _Enough!_ " Elyza lamented that she couldn't sing-song 'someone's in trouble'. But then again all of her antics would be wasted on Tight Ass. But to Elyza's surprise, its not like the pocket had a window, it wasn't her nemesis that the commander's ire was directed at. " _Ambassador Uzac you've been trying to argue with ambassador Harper about the radio towers for the last three days. She has repeatedly explained that the weather in Broadleaf prevents the sky people from setting them up. Your king's fickle mind is to blame for the delays. As soon as the weather permits and once the Ice Nation's relay towers are built, the sky people will finish Broadleaf's._ "

* * *

She wanted to gouge Tight Ass's eyes out as he practically barged in on the commander without bothering to knock. As it was, it broke her heart as the commander scrambled to shove her under the furs before Tight Ass saw her. She had to lay there uselessly as she listened to the commander's rapid footsteps leave the room. _I'll cut you some slack this time Titus as it was an emergency but you're still on my shit list._ _  
_

* * *

" _This is the fourth time that they've done this._ " His whining was music to her ears and she was glad that she'd found an excellent vantage point to watch the show. Tight Ass was currently brandishing several dozen ink drenched papers. Elyza had been extra careful to avoid ruining anything important and had lucked out on the gold mine she discovered, Tight Ass was trying to write a biased history of the commander and she was disgusted that he was taking all the credit. He didn't fight in any battles or kill his family in all but blood.

" _Titus_ w _hat you do in your personal time is no business of mine but is it not unfair to expect the novitiates to dedicate all their time to training?_ " She thoroughly enjoyed the way Tight Ass visibly wilted under that harsh tone. Little did Elyza know that the commander was going in for the kill, " _The younger ones need to focus but surely not Aden, Luca, Azta, Tiki, or Kit. They are the furthest along in their training and have other things that interest them. Perhaps if you let them pursue other activities they will not be so quick to destroy what distracts you from their instruction._ "

Elyza had a sinking sensation take root in her gut.

" _You are right. I have been remiss in my duties to the nightbloods. I will redouble my efforts._ " Elyza wanted to pull her hair out as she watched the smug bastard bow and turn to leave.

" _No, you will allow Aden's class to forgo their afternoon training sessions. The younger nightbloods aren't ready for two sessions a day yet. That will free up your afternoons to write the histories. You will then turn over your writing for Klark to review when she return's from Arkadia._ " The commander's smile was disarming to Elyza and it looked more like a sneer as the seconds passed.

" _But Lexa-_

" _That was not a suggestion, flame keeper._ "

He nodded and left with his tail between his legs. Elyza would do her victory dance later that night. Her thoughts were mulling over the commander's name. _Lexa...huh that's got to be a coincident? It has to be and its probably why I'm here in the first place._ But it was odd that the commander's name would be similar to her last. It brought her right back to what happened that fateful day. The same day that she died along side her squid.

* * *

' _Elyza Lexa' She silently cursed herself for being distracted and hurriedly tried to scribble out the 'A' on the end. But of course her squid saw it before she could. She waited for that damnable giggle, the very same giggle that she'd follow into a hoard of walkers._

 _Then, impossibly, she watched her squid write her name underneath hers: 'Alicia Clarke'. She blinked and then blinked again. Her blue eyes met mirth filled green before her squid giggled, "When I was little, and believe me it drove my mom crazy, I used to add an 'E' to the end of my last name. It also drove my kindergarten teacher crazy too. They always asked me why I did that but I never really had a good answer or at least one that made sense. So I stopped adding it and they stopped asking."_

 _"Why did you add it?" She asked while tracing the 'E'._

 _"It never looked right without it. Adding it also made me feel complete. I felt unbearably sad when I was little, like my soul had been torn in half and that 'E' made the sadness ache less. I know it doesn't make sense but it is what it is." She slowly lifted her hand and gently wiped the tears from Alicia's face._

 _"You know I'm not good with these kind of conversations but I also felt like something was eating at me too. I was a restless hellion child and hid this gaping pit of misery with jokes. Whenever I slipped up and wrote that 'A' it made me cry buckets of tears."_

 _"You, crying? I'll believe that when I see it." Alicia flashed the blonde a brilliant smile._

 _"If anyone could make me cry, its you." She returned that smile as she kicked the door open and brandished her pistols at the hoard that cornered them. "May we meet again, squid."_

* * *

" _Lyra!_ " She slammed into awareness at the sound of Tight Ass's bark. The girl holding her, tripped and almost fell flat on her face.

" _Flame keeper._ " Her voice was meek and shook slightly as Tight Ass stalked forward to loom over the girl. Elyza internally growled at him.

" _What are you doing up here?_ "

" _I was going to show Lexa this doll that Klark made me. But I forgot it._ " Elyza was impressed with Lyra as she'd begun backing away from Tight Ass. But that bastard was quicker than Lyra and had her arm firmly in his grasp, luckily it wasn't the same arm holding Elyza.

" _Come along, it seems you'll be receiving extra training this...afternoon._ " His voice had gone quiet as he spoke. Both Lyra and Elyza shivered. " _What is this?_ " Faster than a striking snake he plucked Elyza from Lyra.

" _That's my doll._ " His grip on Elyza shifted and she got a glimpse of flaring nostrils and his fury filled gaze. Elyza's world quaked before she was unceremoniously stuffed into a pocket.

" _No its not, its a distraction. Even when that woman isn't here, her presence is felt._ "

Elyza really, really wished that she was not a doll just then, so she could kick Tight Ass's ass into next week. But alas she was carted off in Titus's pocket. Though she had no intention of going quietly. He was going to have to work to destroy her, just like the walkers had to.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the 100 or its characters. I do not own Fear the Walking Dead or its characters. I do not own Toy Story. I own only the plots/ideas/situations that I have placed the characters in.**_

 _ **Important notes:**_

 _ **Chapters 7 and 8 will be a continuation of this so stay tuned.**_

 _ **This chapter or rather the next three are the sole reason that this drabble series exists. I wanted to do a Toy Story AU and that spawned the idea of Clexa having miniature dolls of each other. It was always going to be Lexark/QTWD/reincarnation AU as well.**_

 _ **The song in this chapter is called 'Fireflies' by Owl City.**_


	7. That's Just Peachy

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the 100 or its characters. I do not own Fear the Walking Dead or its characters. I own only the plots/ideas/situations that I have placed the characters in and my OCs. Important notes at the bottom._  
**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Summery:**_ Alicia Clark is sad and it doesn't help that her new 'owner' is the spitting image of her diamondback.

Or...Alicia refuses to dwell on those she's lost and allows herself to be distracted by her new lot in life, it doesn't work.

* * *

 _ **That's Just Peachy**_

* * *

"Oi Reyes!" His voice was like thunder as he shook the container she was in. Mercifully the shaking stopped moments later. "Here's the doll and your jackets."

 _Doll? I'm a doll...that's just peachy._ Before she could analyze her situation further, the top of the container was lifted and she caught a glimpse of the outside world and the woman holding the box. _Those cheekbones could cut glass._

"Remember Reyes, not a word to anyone that I made it." She was a little sad to no longer be staying with Murphy, he reminded her of her brother.

"What if Griff wants to know?" The woman's voice was muffled and sounded a little breathless.

"No one."

"Okay then, I guess you don't want a drawing of Emori as a thank you." The box started shaking again.

"Wait," She heard a weary sigh, "you can tell her. But only her, got it?"

"It's been a pleasure doing business Murphy." The last thing she heard from Murphy was grumbled curses about good for nothing mechanic's.

* * *

She isn't sure where she is now but at least she was no longer in a stuffy box that smelled like leather. It was a cruel reminder that she lost her diamondback. Though listening to the two women discuss the best way to gift her to this 'Griff' and 'Wanheda' person, she wasn't too enthused about being given to someone called the commander of death, did prove to be a distraction from it. It was also highly amusing that the shorter woman referred to the much taller and scarier woman as 'Cheekbones'.

"Cheekbones-" the shorter woman was cut off as the door flew open and a third women entered, "Raven please tell me your mysterious seamstress came through."

"Octavia what happened?"

"Word from Tondisi that another blizzard is headed our way. Griff was there when Lincoln radioed in. She's reached Grinch levels of grumpy." She saw Raven and Cheekbones wince at Octavia words.

"O, I could kiss you, you're on a roll." Octavia hastily waved her off and cast a nervous glance at Cheekbones. "No. There will be no kissing because I don't relish the grueling sparring session that Anya will put me through. Again."

Raven waved her off and pointed at the shelf, "Doll's over there-" There was a ear splitting squeal of 'Awww! "-we can confront Griff about how grumpy she is without her commander raccoon snuggles while Cheekbones ninja stealth's the doll into Clarke's room."

* * *

 _'Elyza Lexa' Something clicked for her as she watched Elyza shakily write her name on the wall using the blood from her bite. The blonde had done it many times before with a marker but she'd never added the 'A'._

 _It was a struggle for her to write her name as neatly as she liked to, considering her arm was covered in bites, but she managed. 'Alicia Clarke'._

 _The words came easily and without hesitation, it was always like that with her diamondback. She also noticed the absence of the aching sadness that usually followed after she spoke about the 'E'. It was even easier to explain that same sadness that plagued her childhood to Elyza._

 _"You, crying? I'll believe that when I see it." It had brought a smile to her face upon hearing Elyza had experienced the same inexplicable sadness with her own phantom letter._

 _"If anyone could make me cry, its you." When she saw that wicked devil may care grin, she knew it would be the last time. "May we meet again, squid."_

 _She had her knife at the ready as the first walkers surged forward, her roar of defiance drowning out the snarling dead heads all around them._

* * *

As the images cleared she once more found herself in another unknown location and when she heard the door slam shut, she desperately tried to move to no avail. A shadow fell over her and she tried to brace herself as best as she could for yet another session of man-handling. But when she got a glimpse of her keeper, it felt like she'd been kicked by a horse. _Impostor._ Was the whisper in her mind. The blonde woman holding her up to her face was not her Diamondback; even if those cerulean orbs were the same shade as Elyza's. The other difference was the emotions that she could read on the impostor's face.

Clarke had a death grip on her which made it difficult to move. She'd only discovered her ability to move a mere second before the impostor had shifted in her sleep. She was still valiantly struggling to free herself when her movement was halted by the impostor's breathless pleading. "No. No Lexa, don't do this. Don't leave!"

Her desired to escape vanished in the face of the impostor's distress.

* * *

 _"No," She shook her head, "No, don't you dare Lex. You are not leaving this car."_

 _There was that stupid sexy grin that turned her brain to mush. "Squid, someone has to distract the dead heads."_

 _"Why does it have to be you?" But she knew why. There was nothing that her diamondback wouldn't do to protect her. A horrible though struck her and before she could stop herself she snagged Elyza's shirt and pulled her in. The kiss wasn't gentle, it was a harsh clashing of desire. Neither her or Elyza were willing to pull away first. So they both pulled away together._

 _"You better come back." Her words were a breathless plea as she let her head fall back against the headrest. She heard the soft click of the car door and as she watched Elyza disappear down the ally that lead onto main street, she whispered, "Please be safe."_

* * *

"Lexa wouldn't betray us." There wasn't much she could do to help the impostor sleep easier as the woman hadn't let go of her once.

* * *

A whole week passed since she was unceremoniously stuffed into the life of a doll, to comfort her diamondback's twin sister or at least that was her best guess. Almost every night she watched as the impostor was tormented by her sub-conscious. The impostor's nightmares always revolved around her 'Lexa'. Her aversion to the impostor lessened but she didn't warm up to Clarke until she saw the impostor draw for the first time; it reminded her of Matt.

When she would watch him draw it was soothing and she fell under that same spell with Clarke. It helped take her mind off Elyza and wherever her diamondback was now. She knew it was hopeless and foolish in equal measure to expect her to be in this life as well but she wished anyway.

"Murphy."

"Princess."

There was an extra long stretch of silence and Alicia wishes there was a hole in the bag that the impostor had her in. "I wanted to thank you for making Mini Lex for me."

 _Uh...what?_

"What are you talking about?"

 _Did he...read my mind?_

"The doll-"

"Not so loud." She didn't have to see it, she heard the impostor roll her eyes at Murphy.

"-of the commander that you made. I named her, Mini Lex. Here," She heard the crackle of something papery being slid over a hard surface. "I only had black charcoals to draw with."

"Its fine but don't tell anyone." He heaved a dramatic sigh. "Who am I making one for now?"

"That's not why I'm-"

"Well, well, well look what we have here," She gagged at the smell of cheap alcohol that hit her nose through the leather of the bag. "if it isn't the angel of death and her loyal lap dog."

"Fuck off, Jordan. Griffin and I are discussing a trade agreement that Emori's going to pitch to the nomads. " Worry gnawed at her as the impostor remained silent.

"Whatever I don't know how you can stomach the stench of death." Her nose stung as the smell of the alcohol got even worse, something she didn't believe was possible. She tried to shift to the other side of the bag but she couldn't.

* * *

Jasper Jordan was practically a walker. She saw it in the hollowness of his eyes and the grayish tint to his skin. _What could have done this to him?_

"Its all your fault, commander. If you'd stayed at the mountain then I wouldn't have to hate her so much for what she did. You took my friend away. Clarke's not the same and since I can't kill you or take out my anger on you, I have to do it to her." His tears were never ending as she listened to him rant.

"But now," Even knowing that it was futile and that she wouldn't feel anything, she still tried to shift away from him as he pulled out a knife. "I can vent all of my anger."

* * *

A dull throbbing ache told her that she was missing limbs. Other than that, there was no sensation or discomfort. _If I ever get the chance to inhabit a real body in this world, I'm going to stab that prick._

"All my hard work down the drain." His grumbling was music to her ears. "Reyes, Reyes's scary grounder chick, I found the rest of it."

She heard two sets of footsteps approach Murphy. Despite Murphy's utter distaste for his sewing talent, he was careful about picking up the rest of her. "It shouldn't take me more than a couple of days to sew it back together."

"A few days? Murphy, Clarke needs Mini Lex tonight." There was a slight hysterical edge to Raven's words.

"I can't fix this kind of damage in a few hours." She swayed in Murphy's grip as he shuffled backwards, staying out of Cheekbones's reach.

"Anya." Shock stole over Murphy's face as Raven used her scary grounder chick's name. Everyone knew that Raven only used your real name when she was serious.

"John, today is that day." She was confused but she saw the flash of understanding in his eyes.

"Find someone to cover my work detail and I will get Mini Lex to Clarke before the night is over." Her world went dark as she was placed into one of Murphy's pockets.

 _I hope Clarke will be okay without me._ But Alicia knew that Clarke was far from okay even when she was there.

* * *

The one good thing that came from her brush with Jasper, was that Clarke no longer kept her in the medical bag. Clarke sewed her a pouch on the outside of it and she couldn't be happier. The fresh air and biting wind helped mask the smell of the leather; it helped to chase away the reminder that she's lost Elyza, likely for good.

* * *

 _"Ollie, Ollie, Oxen-Free." The shout cut through the snarls and moaning outside the dumpster she'd unceremoniously, and hastily, scrambled into an hour ago. Her supply run was going fine until some idiot decided to take a shot at her. The bullet grazed her arm and ricocheted into a police cruiser setting off the sirens._

 _"You crazy bitch," She kept utterly still as the snarling faded. She silently thanked whomever was fighting, for saving her life. She resigned herself to waiting in the dumpster for a few more hours._

 _The shot was muffled but she heard it and breathed a little easier. She could handle walkers and most bandits; but not if they had guns. She had a strong dislike of guns, has always had an aversion to them as long as she could remember._

 _"_ [ _All my friends are heathens take it slow, wait for them to ask you who you know, please don't make any sudden moves, you don't know the half of the abuse._ ] _" She heard the tell-tell crackle of static followed by the rumble of a truck._

 _"_ [ _We don't deal with outsiders very well, they say newcomers have a certain smell, you have trust issues, not to mention, they say they can smell your intentions._ ] _" There was a another, more faint, crackle. The woman was singing into a megaphone. She was so distracted by the woman singing that she didn't hear the creak as the lid was lifted. She didn't notice the soft click-clack of the grenade as it fell. But she did smell the gas, it was to late._

* * *

 _Her eyes shot open and she would have jumped up but she was strapped down. "Easy there. We aren't going to hurt you."_

 _She'd never rolled her eyes so hard before. She heard the man chuckle, he stood to her left, "You've probably heard that one before but really, you're not in any danger."_

 _She glared at him and was very pleased to hear the slight quiver in his voice when he spoke. "You entered our outer perimeter three weeks ago. If we wanted to kill you, our snipers would have done so after your three days were up."_

 _Now she was confused._

 _"Confused?" He chuckled again, it brimmed with amusement, she hated it on principle. "Our leader solved the age old dilemma of trust, in this scary new world. The outer perimeter of our community was created for that purpose. When a group or a single individual enters it, we watch them. For a group we unleash the deadheads on them, in the most controlled way that we can, to see what happens. Usually the group splinters and abandons its weaker members to their fate. That's when we divert the deadheads to another area and observe the different groups. Some times we even lead them to an area with supplies that suggests that there is a larger group in the city. If the group takes the supplies out right we let them but if they take the supplies and plan to ambush the 'survivors' to take their weapons and kill them...we eliminate them. If they are planing to kill a small group or are the scouts for a larger group, they threaten our safety. They can not be allowed to leave or live._

 _If a single person enters we do different things to see how they react. Like playing recordings of kids screaming 'Help'." He stopped when her glare intensified, "Its the only way to test the character of newcomers."_

 _"Its more humane than shooting people." She muttered as she remembered the first hoard of walkers that besieged her. Only to find that it wasn't even real, she almost got bit for nothing but she wouldn't have been able to live with herself if she let that scared voice die._

 _"Get some rest, kid. You'll be talking with the boss in the morning."_

 _"I can't wait." His chuckle grated with its amusement at her situation._

* * *

 _She wanted to be difficult for whoever came to take her to the boss but it was hard. The woman who had come into her room was holding a tray of food, she smelt bacon. But that was nothing compared to the french toast and the bowl of fresh fruit. She didn't even care about anything but the food and as soon as she was freed by the woman, whom hastily stepped back, she descended on the food like a starving man at a buffet._

 _She was caught completely off guard when the woman sat across from her and reached for her own bowl of fruit. It was that moment that she realized that she was meeting the boss. Her enthusiasm and appetite died quickly. "Please eat. We've almost gotten you killed several times in the last three days."_

 _"Understatement of the century." She wasn't expecting laughter. The woman's laugh was light and warm, it was disarming._

 _"Too many close calls and everyone here, even me, has gone through the vetting process. Society was always going to devolve into chaos when the flesh eating deadheads or some other apocalypse showed up. I refused to let it become us or them. But things are never simple. I go on the kill teams when we have groups that don't make the grade. I was also the one that drew those deadheads off you, both times." She narrowed her eyes at the woman._

 _"Do you endanger yourself for everyone?"_

 _A blinding smile greeted her, if she thought the woman's laughter was disarming, that smile wasn't good. "Nope. Just the pretty girls with ghosts and shadows in their eyes."_

 _"Alicia Clark, I'd say its a pleasure but I can't make it too easy for you." She doesn't know what possessed her but she giggled, just to see the woman's reaction. She wasn't disappointed as pale cheeks turned pink. She shivered when she saw that the woman's blue eyes twinkled with mischief._

 _"Elyza Lex and the pleasure is all mine, Clark."_

 _For that moment of eye contact with Elyza, she felt the ache of losing her family lessen. Because maybe, just maybe she could find another one in Elyza's community._

* * *

"Lincoln," Clarke's growl chased her memories away and she involuntarily tracked the mug as it sailed through the air. The woman who caught it, wasn't Lincoln. "someone had better be dying or you will have a very wrathful Wanheda on your hands."

"I see that your aim has improved with something other than a dagger. Perhaps it was the dagger's fault for how poor your aim was?"

"Ai snacha," She was very surprised that Clarke took the time to set her on the bed before flying into the woman's arms. _So this is commander raccoon...huh I thought she'd be taller._

As it was she couldn't bare to look at Clarke and commander raccoon as they greeted each other. The reunion was cut short a few moments later when she heard Clarke start grumbling about responsibility. She was once again internally chanting 'impostor' as Clarke acted like a petulant child; Elyza did that too when the woman just wanted to cuddle with her squid.

* * *

 _To be continued...  
_

* * *

 ** _Songs in this chapter: Heathens by 21 pilots_**

 ** _Trigedasleng translations:_**

 ** _Ai snacha: my raccoon_**

Elyza Lex is a diamondback rattle snake for the sake of the continued theme of referring to people as animals.


	8. Reunited

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the 100 or its characters. I do not own Fear the Walking Dead or its characters. I own only the plots/ideas/situations that I have placed the characters in.  
**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Summery:**_ _Eliza is beginning to really miss her squid and just when it becomes agonizing, the unthinkable happens._ _Or...Lexark is together again at last._

* * *

 _ **Reunited**_

* * *

Ever since the Titus incident the commander took Elyza with her, everywhere. And while Elyza understood the commander's caution, it was boring being stuck inside a stuffy pocket. On the bright side she'd heard horses and was protected from the freezing wind. And despite her enthusiasm for this new life of hers, Elyza missed her squid.

* * *

 _"The fun has arrived." Her grin was starting to hurt as it got wider upon hearing the groans from the night owls that manned the outpost. "How many meteorites or do we have a singularity?"_

 _There were even more groans as she used space terminology this week; it changed from week to week. It was Morgan that answered her, "A singularity," Her and Morgan shared a chuckle as Greenhorn huffed an annoyed breath that sounded like 'don't encourage her'. "female late teens to early twenties. She tripped a sensor in north eastern Gotham twenty minutes ago."_

 _Elyza's brow furrowed as Greenhorn brought up the cameras in that section of their maze. Gotham was purposely made to look ripe with supplies but it was also where the heaviest concentration of deadheads were kept. Not many groups large or small dared to venture in, but many lone wolves risked it. Before she could make a decision that could result in the singularity's death, she needed more information._

 _"Have you gotten any visuals of her gear?" She asked watching as Morgan started tabbing through camera footage._

 _"She has a metal baseball bat and a butterfly knife. She handles it better than Diggs handles his knives. I saw her take out four deadheads with the bat and throw her knife at a fifth that was twenty feet away, that fifth deadhead was uphill from her." She cast a skeptical look at them, Greenhorn was known to exaggerate, and asked Morgan for confirmation. Morgan nodded distractedly as she was still going through footage of the singularity._

 _"If her accuracy is that good with a knife and she passes our tests, I'll have Norse tap her for the Darksiders." She saw Morgan's fingers freeze mid tap and Greenhorn, who was sipping their coffee, almost sprayed it over the radio equipment. Their reactions amused her as it was surprising for her to make a pre-determination on a singularity like this even more so because she was suggesting they were Darksider material. The Darksiders were their stealthiest fighters whom only used medieval weaponry against deadheads; the training alone took four years to complete._

 _Morgan recovered first, "She isn't carrying any firearms and has no armor or protective wear. Though the reason why she risked Gotham is surprising, she's parkour as fuck. " When her once more skeptical gaze rests on Morgan, the former hacker gestured to the big screen as she played footage of the singularity breaching the perimeter._

 _The sun painted the building orange and red as she the young woman scaled it. Her breath caught in her throat as the woman pulled herself onto the roof and stood directly in front of the hidden camera. The woman only stopped for a moment before moving from roof top to roof top, out of the camera's range but Elyza was entranced by what she'd seen. The first thing that had caught her attention was the woman's eyes, they were a soul-searing green that reflected the light of the setting sun. Rich dark brown hair was trying to escape the single braid it was in. She was breath taking and for the first time in a long time, Elyza prayed to a god she didn't believe in; prayed that this woman passed the tests._

 _"Greenhorn get the handlers out there and have them double check the deadhead corrals. I don't want to spook our singularity. We'll give her three days to venture deeper in before testing her. Morgan send orders to the Darksiders to stock supply depots J7 through 11 and HQ40 through 46. Then get Diggs and his teams out there to lockdown Metropolis, Asgard, the Lair of Infinite Agony, and Steelport. I don't want another group to fuck this up." Both Morgan and Greenhorn immediately set about their tasks, predictably Morgan finished first._

 _"Uh isn't that a little excessive, boss?" Morgan's question was like gasoline being poured on a fire as her smoldering anger blazed into an all consuming wrath. She swallowed the retort on the tip of her tongue and counted backwards from ten, slowly._

 _"Morgan our singularity doesn't have any guns. Do you remember what happened the last time we had a gun-less singularity?" She was satisfied to see that Morgan looked ready to throw up her dinner and Greenhorn was turning green._

 _"I'm going to tell Jack that I'm leaving with five response teams to shadow our singularity. I am not losing another potentially innocent person because of what those Trojan assholes did to us. Notify me when she settles for the night and send the location to my computer." She left before Morgan or Greenhorn could say anything else._

* * *

"Ai fayakrola, na yu kru gafen mou prepon gon wintam?" She heard a muffled groan of frustration from the commander's dragon. "You're here for like twenty minutes and you're already giving me lessons."

"Chit?" The commander prodded her dragon.

There was a renewed bout of whining from the commander's dragon before. "Yu laik hir gon bilaik tweni tika en yun laik mogud ron throu ai op seistrat."

"Badas," She could hear the amusement and the smile in the commander's tone. "ena...?"

She heard even more whining. "Ai fleimklin yu en yu brouwada fanas spikaon. En no osir na don pleni gon wintam."

"Os-"

" _Clarke, come in._ " The crackle of static cut the commander off. Elyza tried, despite knowing it was futile, to climb out of the pocket. She wanted to get a look at the commander's Clark.

"Beja na ai chich op gonasleng?"

"Sha."

"I'm here, Bellamy."

"We need you in med bay, a.s.a.p."

"On my way." She felt herself being squished again. "Sorry Lex, duty calls."

* * *

 _This was the part she hated but it was necessary; it was her duty to protect the settlement. Elyza and her teams have been shadowing their singularity for three days and she was impressed with the singularity's resourcefulness. But all that that told her and Jack was that this woman was dangerous. She said one last prayer for the woman as she brought the radio up to her mouth, "Deadshots are you in position? Over."_

 _"This is Loki hailing Deadshots CO. Over." This is what they didn't need and just as she was about to call the whole thing off. "Deadshots in position. Over."_

 _"We're talking about this later. Over." She viciously switched over to channel four and lamented the fact that radios didn't have a hang up option. "Decker, status report. Over."_

 _"Deadhead dispersal is even and the others are secu-_

 _"Somebody help, the monsters are everywhere!" The voice over the loud speakers drowned out the rest of Decker's sentence. She swore loudly and switched to channel 3._

 _"Greenhorn, Morgan what the fuck?" She waited and waited but heard nothing for several minutes._

 _"-Boss its a trap-" There was a crackle and a sharper crack, that sounded like a bone breaking before she switched back to four._

 _"Decker do you read me? Over." She tried again when he didn't answer. "Decker? Anyone? Someone answer me! Over."_

 _She dropped her radio and signaled Jack's team to retreat and lock the settlement down. Her mind was racing as she moved into their temporary operation center. "Heimdall get me a visual of the singularity."_

 _The seconds it took for her tech support to get the video up on screen almost killed her. But the image that came on screen stopped her heart; the woman was being swarmed by a massive hoard of deadheads, freshly turned deadheads. Before she could issue orders or compromise their whole operation by rushing off and revealing herself to the singularity, she heard Decker's voice come through the radio. "T-Trojan sabotaged the corrals. They set some kind of remote bombs and detonated them-m." Decker started coughing uncontrollably, his words were garbled when he started to speak a moment later, she envisioned the blood dribbling down his chin. "I heard from Tam and Brady that there were deadheads inside the sector buildings a-as well. B-Boss I was bit, do not send a team."_

 _"Sif, set my bike up and pull the Deadshots back to base. Thor take the teams and bring the hammer down on any Trojan still in the area." She paused just long enough to grab her 12 gauge and to clip on a bait belt before she was out the door._

 _She ignored the flurry of activity around her as well as the worried look that Jade gave her as she smashed a blood ball over her chest and started up the dirt bike. "Tell Jack that he's getting his war with Trojan."_

* * *

"You too?" Elyza was ecstatic to be out of the pocket and gave the two woman standing in the doorway a quick once over. The shorter one reminded her of Jade and the taller looked like a sarcastic asshole who could've given Morgan a run for her money. "You may be able to scare everyone else with that look, except Cheekbones, but you have nothing on Griff. Her death glare has only gotten better since she became the commander of death."

Elyza was even more curious then before to meet the commander's Clark. It was slowly starting to drive her insane because she sounded cool as fuck. "Klark has been carrying mini Lex around as well."

Her brain stopped short at that and an unbidden, cruel thought filtered through her head, _The commander has me but she looks like my Squid but isn't her. Could this Clark look like me but have a doll with..._

She did her best to shove that thought back to where it escaped from but she couldn't. "I'm going to bed." The commander's sulky tone was a godsend as Elyza attention turned to the three people rolling around on the floor, who only seemed to laugh harder at the commander's tone.

She sighed and waited for the commander to put her back into the pocket but was pleasantly surprised when she was cradled carefully in the commander's arms. "Unless there's an army of bandits attacking or people will well and truly die without either myself or Klark, anyone who enters this room will find them-self with a dagger in their throat."

* * *

Alicia had just enough time to scramble back into position as the doorknob rattled and was shocked at hearing how fucking terrifying the commander was as she threatened to kill anyone that disturbed her. But Alicia lost all sense of her surroundings when she spotted the doll that the commander held in her arms. The commander was holding her Diamondback. Alicia watched as the commander carried the other half of her soul away from her.

* * *

 _She stalked through the streets with a purpose. The people were quick to get out of her way and she knows that she is scaring the newest additions to her settlement but she could not bring herself to care. It had taken all her strength not to bolt out of the strategy meeting when Morgan had radioed with the news. Six months ago her squid had been assigned her very own squad and they were sent to another settlement, Alexandria, to determine if they could trade with them, her squid had been slated to return four months ago._

 _When she reached the medical facility and the doors had closed behind her, she ran through the emergency ward and straight into recovery. She would not rest until she laid eyes on her._

 _"Elyza." She jerked to a stop in front of Jack. "She's not up for visitors."_

 _"Jack if you don't want to be a deadhead...get the fuck out of my way." He refused to move aside and in the back of her mind, her respect for him got even deeper than before._

 _"I just need to see my squid." She hated when her voice got all soft like this, it usually meant tears were imminent._

 _"Your squid, huh?"_

 _"I hate you." But they both shared grins as only two of the most mischievous cousins can before Jack stepped out of her way._

 _Her whole body trembled as she pushed the door open and blue eyes met drowsy green. "Hey squid."_

 _A delirious giggle was the only response from her squid but it was the only response she needed._

* * *

It was like looking into a mirror as she was forced to watch the door open and emit her doppelganger. "So do I want to know why Anya shoved me in here?"

It was odd seeing the commander look sheepishly down at her lap before she mumbled, "I threatened to kill anyone who disturbed us for anything less than life or death emergencies."

 _Commander raccoon is so whipped._ She was fascinated at seeing these two woman interact and couldn't help but wonder if her and her squid were this disgustingly adorable around each other.

"They were teasing you about it too, weren't they?" Elyza, unlike commander whipped, saw the twinkle of mischief in dark blue and that devil may care grin.

"So did you like my gift?" The commander's gaze shifted to Elyza briefly before turning back to her food and nodding in answer.

"I named her Strikon. But the natblida have taken to calling her Strik Klark."

"You mean Lyra took to calling her that." The commander giggled and it send a lance through Elyza as it was one hundred percent her squid.

"Sha."

* * *

Elyza didn't know what was happening as one second the two woman are laughing and then her world is a blur before she's set on a shelf but none of that registers when her brain processes what she's seen. Her squid was on the shelf right next to her. She refused to believe it. _Move damn it. She right there and you are sitting here like a lump. Move._

Her mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton but she forced the words out, they were a soft whisper. "Hey squid."

As soon as she heard that giggle, the tears came. "Is my Diamondback crying?"

She grinned at her squid. "If anyone could make me cry, its you."

Alicia reached over and pulled Elyza into her arms and tucked Elyza's head under her chin. "I am never letting you go."

"I think commander raccoon and her dragon might take issue with that." Alicia sighed and amended, "For as long as those two impostors are together, I am never letting you go."

* * *

 _ **I am so disgruntled that we will never get to see Lexa giving Clarke Trigedasleng lessons.**_

 _ **Trig Translations:**_

 _ **"Ai fayakrola, na yu kru gafen mou prepon gon wintam: My dragon, will your need more supplies for winter.**_

 _ **Chit: What**_

 _ **Yu laik hir gon bilaik tweni tika en yun laik mogud ron throu ai op seistrat: You're here for like twenty minutes and you're already giving me lessons. [So I had to create two words with pre-existing Trigedasleng. The first one mogud/already, is a combination of mous/almost and the second is ogud/ready. The second word is seistrat/lessons, I got it from combining Seiso/advice and strat/plan.]**_

 _ **Badas: Wonderful**_

 _ **Ena: Well**_

 _ **Ai fleimklin yu en yu brouwada fanas spikaon. En no osir na don pleni gon wintam: I hate you and your stupid sexy grin. And no we will have enough for winter. [Fleim Klin means cause to hate so I used that but made it one word and i'm using it for hate/despise. The next word is brouwada/stupid, I combined broukas/poor and branwoda/fool. The last word is spikaon/grin, which is me just adding 'on' to spika which means mouth.]**_

 _ **Os: good, great**_

 _ **Beja na ai chich op gonasleng: Please can I speak English**_


	9. Titus's Very Bad Day

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the 100 or its characters. I own only the plots/ideas/situations that I have placed the characters in and my OCs. Important notes at the bottom  
**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Summery:**_ _His day was shot from the moment he opened his door with Revion kom Skaikru delivering the news that some of the novitiates had run off. It ended with baby ducks._ _Or...Titus is prank'ed by Clexa and Octaven._

* * *

 ** _Titus's Very Bad Day  
_**

* * *

His foot caught on the corner of his bedpost and he didn't even try to stop his descent to the floor. To his surprise, and immense relief, he did not wind up sprawled across the floor. A groan forced its way past his control as he relaxed into the furs. He ignored the small feathered intruders that made quick work of his back to nest on as the ache in his muscles lessened now that he was no longer on his feet. **  
**

* * *

 _ **24 hours earlier...**  
_

* * *

"T!" The shout was immediately followed by a knock. He tried rolling over and hoping that whatever drunken bet had brought Reivon kom Skaikru to his door at this hour, could be avoided by ignoring it. At the back of his mind, he realized that the mechanic didn't sound drunk.

"Come on T, the commander's sent me to deliver a message." He was not falling for that ruse again. "I'm not crying wolf this time. It concerns the nightbloods and their training."

At that he sluggishly got to his feet and stumbled for the door; that was one thing that he begrudgingly respected Klark and her advisers for, they never played pranks that involved the novitiates. "What's is so important that it couldn't wait until morning?"

"Commander Heartless wants you to round up some scouts and locate the nightbloods. Your starting point is the night grove and you are to expand to the surrounding forest. But-"

He didn't wait for her to finish as he shouldered his way past her and headed for the stairwell, grumbling every step of the way. He'd be lying if he said that he had missed the random middle of the night escape and evade survival exercises he use to give the novitiates. What's more, it was the one exercise that Leksa excelled at as a novitiate; an exercise she always made time to organize and perform.

 _I never should have insisted on going over those scouting reports from that Azgeda messenger last week. I also should have known that she'd retaliate with this._ This miserable thought weighed him down as he stifled an ear popping yawn.

* * *

His muscles were not happy with him as he pushed himself up the massive trunk of the fallen tree. His right ankle sent a sharp spike of pain up his calf as the bark of the tree gave way and he tumbled off the tree. The center of his back hit the ground and lay there stunned. He tried to will himself to move but the mere thought of moving made his head spin. As he resigned himself to being torn apart by wolves, he caught sight of something red fluttering in the air at the edge of his vision. _Heda's sash and a red jacket._

His ears rang with the distinct sound of gunfire, he preferred the snarling wolves. He was too tired to be embarrassed that he needed to be saved like an inexperienced seken. But he wasn't too tired to hunt down Reivon and throttle her, an adviser of Wanheda or not. _At least she's not here to rub it in._ "You alright there, T?"

"Speak of the devil," He spat, doing an admirable job of not whining, as he dragged himself to his feet. His eyes swiftly scanned the area for the other bane of his existence and as soon as he saw her, he stalked forward. "You have crossed your last line, Reivon kom Skaikru. I will have your hide for the 'harmless fun' that almost got me killed."

"Nope." She said with that insufferable condescending grin on her face.

"Attempted murder is-"

"is what exactly?" Involuntarily his spine forced him to stand up straight at Leksa's tone as he turned to face his commander.

"Heda I simply meant..." With effort he snapped his jaw shut and swallowed his words as those green eyes blazed.

"Ooh someone's i E." Reivon singsonged behind him.

"Rei, will you ever cease acting like a child?" He dared not give Reivon a taste of her own medicine as he feared what Leksa would do to him.

"Nope." To his dismay he saw Leksa merely roll her eyes at Reivon's show of disrespect.

"Reivon is not the one at fault for this," It was a struggle to keep himself from demanding an explanation. His silence was rewarded a moment later, "You are. Had you let her finish delivering the message you wouldn't have been out here on your own. She would have told you that the exercise is set for tomorrow night."

"She didn't try very hard to make that clear to me." His face paled when the words reached his ears, dripping with contempt. When he risked a glance at Leksa, he wished he'd kept his eyes on the ground.

"T," He watched Leksa's eyebrow climb to her hairline as she gazed at him expectantly. After another second he pivoted to train his attention onto Reivon and was met with a glare, "that's because I knew your ungrateful ass wouldn't listen to me. I could have just gone back to sleep but instead I aggravating my leg to rally the troops to come out and look for you. Next time I won't fucking bother."

At that he took note of the sheen of sweat covering every inch of Reivon's skin and there was a visible tremble in her limbs. He was at a loss for what to say and just when he didn't think he could feel worse, Reivon's left leg gave out. _She doesn't have her brace on._

He was shoved aside and nearly tumbled to the ground as Leksa rushed forward to catch Reivon before she fell. He remained rooted to the spot as Leksa pulled Reivon's left arm over her shoulders and snaked her other arm around Reivon's waist.

"You will go directly to the night grove-"

"-go directly to jail, do not pass go, do not collect two hundred dollars." He could hear Leksa roll her eyes from where he was. But the hope that swelled inside of him as she had not let him oversee a training session since the incident with Lyra and Torik was dashed as she continued despite Reivon's interruption, "and you will assist Klark as she demonstrates why a healer is two times deadlier than even the most experienced gona."

He waited for a minute before heading for the night grove, grumbling under his breath. "I'm getting too old for this." He heaved a mighty sigh as he heard Reivon start cackling, the dread settled around him like a well-worn coat as that sound never boded well for anyone, "If you think you're too old now, T. Just wait until Griff is done using you as her punching bag."

* * *

Upon his arrival at the night grove, Klark wasted no time in using him as her punching bag; just like her tek obsessed adviser predicted. Currently his face was pressed to the dirt as his shoulder and back spasmed sending a ripple of pain through him at every minuscule movement. He couldn't distinguish any of Klark's words through the pain, at least not until she let him go. "I think today will go youngest to oldest."

It was difficult but he managed to avoid being put in that same position again by the younger novitiates. He was immediately suspicious when Klark stopped the older novitiates.

"Don't be too hard on yourselves, Titus is the fleimkeipa and its his job to project the flame." He kept his face blank as he listened to Klark coddling the younger novitiates for their failure. If not for the lingering soreness of his arm and having just gained a healthy respect for Klark's fighting prowess, he would have made his displeasure known.

"Luka." He involuntarily whimpered at seeing a silent exchange take place between them before he was set upon by Klark's healing apprentice.

Fighting Luka was like fighting a snake, her strikes were lighting fast and numerous but there was no power behind them. In the blink of an eye his face was pressed to the dirt, his skin pulsing with forming bruises, and winded. "Every healer, myself included," Klark's cheery tone was like a hammer to his pride, "is capable of doing what Luka just demonstrated. Healers fix bodies that are broken yes but to do that, we must first understand how to break the very same bodies that we fix. Dismissed."

His mouth was dry as he heard footsteps approaching him and as he tried, and failed, to rise to his feet, "I didn't think you were a glutton for punishment, T."

"I-" His mouth snapped shut with an audible click as he felt the slight pressure on the center of his aching back.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll stay silent," As the pressure increased, the pain, unlike anything he'd felt, did too. He nodded and mercifully Klark removed her foot. "now lets talk about what will happen if I ever catch wind of you taking things that don't belong to you."

* * *

As with most of what Reivon had predicted, he felt even older after his chat with Klark. He was saved from another round of being Klark's punching bag by the arrival of a messenger, Heda required Wanheda's presence. The messenger prevent him from following Klark with further instructions from Leksa; help Okteivia with what ever she asks of him.

He grit his teeth as he gently re-positioned the box of eggs in his arms attempting to keep up with the punishing pace that Okteivia had set. It didn't help that every tree root was seemingly going out of their way to trip him nor did it help that he was exhausted. "Yo T!"

"What?" He hissed as he stumbled over another tree root, the box was getting heavier by the second.

"I can take the box for a while." Her unexpected offer of assistance immediately made him suspicious. Knowing full well that these skaikru in particular never did anything kind for benign reasons. His grip on the box tightened to stave off his growing panic that her words birthed. "No thanks."

"Well if you're sure?" He nodded. "Then get your ass in gear because we need to get the eggs to the tower before they hatch."

He wasn't paying any attention to her as he heard a faint chirp. He shook his head and refused to believe that Leksa would do this to him. "Don't look in the box. Don't look in the box. Don't look in the box. Don't look in the b-"

He slowed his steps as the chirping grew more frantic with each second that passed, and cursing his weakness for small helpless animals, he carefully lifted the lid. The chirping stopped for a moment before he watched as the newly hatched ducks smooched themselves up against one side of the box, straining to get a glimpse of him. The sight made him nervous and dangerously close to cooing at how cute the little baby ducks were.

As if possessed by a demon he increased his pace and did his level best to dodge errant tree roots because every time he jostled the box, the ducks let out terrified squeaky chirps.

He let out a breath of relief when they entered the tower infirmary and as he placed the box down, he quickly turned to leave. Only for the chirping to become frantic and squeaky. He was so pre-occupied with the ducklings that he didn't notice Reivon, Klark, Leksa, and Aden enter.

"Damn it, T. I told you not to open the box under any circumstances." He turned with a snarl forcing its way past his lips. All the blood drained from his face when he spotted Leksa and Aden.

"H-Heda." He fell silent as Leksa shooed Aden out the door to break the news to the other novitiates.

"Titus you will be excused from your lessons with the novitiates until the hatchlings are big enough to survive on their own." He nodded his ascent having not expected anything less, though it was a struggle to not chuckle at seeing the stunned looks on Klark, Reivon, and Okteivia's faces. "Perhaps the next time you intend to give the novitiates a taste of what being the Heda is like, you will inform me so I don't interfere."

Later he would blame his outburst on how tired and sore he was from all the running around he'd done. But at the moment he was braced for an explosion or seven.

"Hell's more likely to freeze over before you respect and listen to commander Heartless when she gives you orders." He resisted the urge to glare, as it would just encourage her. "Like you're any better." Yep, he was definitely too tired to control himself.

"At least I've learned to pull my head out of my ass and nurse my wounded pride when lives aren't at stake." Her words, like the explosives she uses, carve a crater into his lungs. That incident wasn't his finest hour and was responsible for the current or reoccurring animosity from Leksa and Klark.

"If there is nothing else, Heda?"

It was a relief to leave the atmosphere of the infirmary with the box of his ducks.

* * *

 _ **Present...  
**_

* * *

His eyes had drifted shut but they shot open and it was only with enormous effort that he did not jump off his bed and dislodge the ducks. He could have sworn that he'd fortified the box and built a nest in it for his charges. _So the question is, how did the ducks escape?_ Out of the corner of his eye he saw two small shadowy figures scramble into a small hole in his wall. He shook his head and settled more firmly into the mattress. "Nope. I did not just see the dolls of Klark and Leksa."

"You did not just compare us to those impostors." He very nearly shrieked but refrained for the sake of the ducks.

"What she means is," He dared not move as he definitely saw movement from the hole and then he caught a glimpse of the two dolls, one was holding a lit candle and the other had his revised draft of Leksa's history. "hi I'm Alicia Clark and on my left is my insufferable but insanely cute girlfriend, Elyza Lex. And she has a bone to pick with you, Tight ass."

"Please don't-" He watched on as the two dolls worked to destroy his hard work. "There, now you can do it properly with the edited draft that Wanheda gave you last month."

He lay there until he drifted off to sleep with Elyza Lex's laughter ringing in his ears; that sounded even worse than Reivon's cackle.

* * *

"So he tried to destroy the doll I made you and you want to give him baby ducks?" She was just a little confused at how that could possibly be considered a prank.

"I'm with Griff on this, T doesn't exactly come across as the type of human being to adopt cute fuzzy little animals." Raven said equally as confused as Clarke was. But moments later a grin split her face. "But he is the type, isn't he?"

"He made us care for baby ducks to show us what would be expected of us, should we become the commander. Though I believe we should also go with Okteivia's suggestion to send him on a...wild goose chase?"

"Griff's right the commander's adorableness is dangerous." The mechanic shrank back as Clarke directed her brightest smile of 'Doom' at her.

"Which I mean in a purely platonic 'my friend is adorable' way. I should probably just stop talking."

"That's probably for the best, Rae." Octavia said trying to keep the amusement from her voice as she patted the mechanic's back.

"O, Rae, go set everything up," She waved a hand to silence their protests. "Titus will know something is up if Lex and I aren't on this couch, cuddling for the next hour. Plus I'm next to useless when the tech involved has nothing to do with medicine."

As soon as her two insufferable friends had left she pulled Lexa over and more firmly into her side. "So," a smile split her face as she felt her raccoon's muscles tense. "what did you name your baby ducklings?"

* * *

 ** _So I'm pretty sure this isn't what y'all were expecting but here's Titus getting what he deserves. Also Lexark joins in on the fun._**


	10. Earth 100

_**Dislcaimer: I do not own the 100 or its characters. I do not own Supergirl or its characters. I own only the plots/ideas/situations that I have placed the characters in and my OCs. Important notes at the bottom.**_

 _ **Summery:**_ _Raven gets an unexpected and impossible birthday gift that gets in the way of eating the cake that Lexa baked her. In a surprising turn of events Lexa and Clarke agree to divulge what actually happened on Ascension Day._

 _I interrupt your regularly scheduled fluff for...crossover shenanigans!_

* * *

 _ **Earth 100**_

* * *

"And this one is from some friends of ours." She bit back a chuckle as Raven heaved a dramatic sigh at having to open yet another birthday present; Raven only got like this because Lexa had baked her a cake

A moment later, her and Lexa shared a smile at seeing the look on Raven's face as the chief mechanic of the coalition liberated her brand new leg brace from the box. Their smiles got wider when Raven's brow quirked, "What is this?"

"Its a leg brace," Both Anya and Raven groaned and glared at them, before Anya growled, "No sappy soulmate speak."

She pouted and Lexa huffed. With her fun thoroughly ruined she was tempted to be a petulant brat. "I have to surgically implant it around the bone. The electrical pulses from your nerve-endings surrounding the bone will charge the mechanisms that make it work."

"This-" Raven's brow disappeared into her hairline as the mechanic's mind started looking for an answer to a sketchy ass puzzle that this presented. Her wolf however had no such suspicions as she squeezed her phoenix's shoulder, Raven leaned back into Anya automatically. "My fayakrasha won't have trouble with her leg as much?"

"Yeah. This leg brace will help deaden the pain that it causes and support her weight ten times better than her other one. She'll still need to message the muscles to help with circulation."

"Hold up. Griff, this technology is impossible. Maybe, and this is a huge maybe, the old-world could've had something in the works but nothing concrete for at least another fifty years." Before she could shrug and mention her birthday cake again to distract Raven, Octavia spoke up.

"And there was that skateboard you got for Harper, that pizza party you threw for Monty, the fishing tackle and an honest to god canoe for Bellamy, the snowboard for Echo, and the entire series of the Walking Dead on Blu-ray and a player for them that you got for Monroe." Octavia ticked each gift off on a finger as she tried to come up with plausible explanations. But it seemed that Octavia was five steps ahead of her. "I have had your pizza before Clarkey, that skateboard was pristine, the same thing with that snowboard, the Blu-ray discs and the player would be really difficult to find, and no one in the coalition even knows how to make metal fishing canoes."

She looked over at Lexa and they had a silent conversation before her raccoon nodded and headed for their room as she stood up and went to lock the front door. She ignored their protests and disappeared into the kitchen. She re-emerged with the pot of soup she made for dinner with a tray of bowls and spoons balanced on the pot's lid. Lexa returned from their room and gave her a nod before passing out bowls.

"Might as well as kill two birds with one stone." She said gesturing for every one to eat as she accepted her own bowl from Lexa. "This is a long and complicated story. And," She glared at Raven and Octavia until their protests tapered off. "it will also answer a question that the two of you've been hung up on, about the whole blockade business."

* * *

As soon as her finger landed on the enter key she felt the bottom of her stomach drop. There was no other way to get word out about Cadmus. She tuned out Mon-el's rambling about his crush of the week. It was times like these that she wished it wasn't so complicated between her and Lena; it had nothing to do with Lena at all. But it had everything to do with her feelings for her best friend. The thoughts that her mind has been taunting and torturing her with for these last couple of months were mercifully interrupted by her ring tone. And speak of the devil it was Lena.

"Lena."

"I found something, activity at a facility that's supposedly defunct," Her ears twitched as she heard the small and near silent distressed exhale from Lena. "It's big enough to build almost anything," Her hands moved toward her glasses as she heard two sets of feet approaching Lena. "Or to hide something."

Her ears filled with a high pitched discharge of electricity. "Lena?"

"Stay back." Her heart threatened to crack in half.

"Lena?"

Every single glass window from her apartment to L-corp shattered as she broke the sound barrier. It was the fastest she'd ever flown before, maybe a little too fast. As she caught Lena in her arms and her terrified friend scrambled for a grip on her shoulders, a shiny blue portal swallowed them.

The instant transition from night to day was disorienting for both her and Lena but as soon as she came to a stop in mid-air, Lena said, "Was that a worm hole we just flew through?"

"No. It was an inter dimensional portal...but this doesn't look like Earth one..."

"Earth one?" Lena's voice was wavering between panic and intense curiosity.

"The Flash is from Earth one. He saved m-um-uh Kara Danvers. And speaking of, I was getting coffee with her when you called." She willed the heat from her face, hoping that Lena didn't notice her slip. But of course she did.

"Kara, I've suspected you were Supergirl for a while now." She tried to duck her head and hide her face but it was kind of hard with Lena in her arms. "Why haven't you said anything?"

"For the same reason you haven't told me, I wanted a friend who didn't care about my last name or judge me for my brother's actions. And I suspect that once people know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, they stop seeing Kara." This time she manages to look away from Lena.

She tenses when she feels Lena's fingers grip her chin and she turns her head to look at those pale greens; that she could get lost in for days. "I will always see you, Kara."

"I-" She fell silent as the echo of a gunshot pierced the air. Her body was already poised to dive toward the sound of a fight. On instinct she blocked out the very dystopian city surrounding the tower she was rushing to. A second gunshot slammed into her ear drums as she scanned for the right floor. The third shot was fired as she found said floor.

* * *

The commander was having a difficult time processing what she was seeing as her eyes tried and failed to identify the blue clad woman, who had just caught a bullet in her fist. There was no blood or a sound from the woman. She watched in awe as the woman opened her fist and the bullet fell to the ground with a quiet clatter. All she could see was a blur of red and blue, then Titus screamed. Her eyes shifted over to see him cradling his left arm.

"Holy shit! You're..." Her attention was drawn to Klark who was standing right next to the door. "Kara Zor-El. How is this possible? You are not supposed to be real."

"Klark." Her whole body went tense upon hearing the last of what Klark had said.

"If she's not supposed to be real," Once more her eyes flickered over to the strange woman who had just saved her life and saw another strange woman, who exuded a dangerous aura. "how do you know who she is?"

"And you're Lena Luthor." Klark breathed out. Her eyes shifted to Kara and than back to Klark. "My dad read me the adventures of Supergirl on the Ark. I know who she is because she's a comic book character."

"Mulffy-vers! Grufon, its duh thiroe if duh mulffy-vers!" Murphy's muffled shout was surprisingly translated by Lena as both her and Klark rushed over to him.

"He said 'Griffin its the theory of the multi-verse." Lena deftly untied the ropes around Murphy in seconds.

"Yu na govua klin."She growled moving to stand nearer to Klark and keep an eye on this Lena woman. Her emotions and thoughts were racing a mile a minute over Titus's actions; both his attempt on Klark's life and his absence on the day Kostia left to visit her parents.

"Uh...its-" He shrank back under the fierce glare directed at him. "So this," he pointed to the ground. "is the planet earth where you rule over the 12...um I mean 13 clans and well on their earth," His gestures to Kara and then to Lena, whose helping Clarke clean his numerous wounds. "we're either superheros or on another planet altogether or we were never born. Or in another universe entirely, Clarke would be the commander and you, would be Wanheda. In another one Clarke could have even been sent down by herself before the rest of us were. And in yet another one, the dropship could have landed in the ice nation and the hundred of us sent to the ground could have been tortured by the ice queen."

"Or we could all be living in the old-world enjoying a peaceful life or something." Klark cut in and Murphy threw her a grateful look.

"So what happened here, why did baldy try to kill her, and try to blame it on him?" Blue eyes, that were not quite the same shade as Klark's, rested inquiringly on her.

"Lexa," Once her attention was on Klark, she continued, "perhaps I should field this one?"

Her brow furrowed but she nodded for her dragon to proceed.

"Well, Kara...or Supergirl?"

"Kara's fine."

"Well Kara, Titus here decided that I'm a bad influence on Lexa and that her love for me is a weakness that she can't afford. So he hog-tied Murphy, tortured him, and brought him here to frame him for killing me to get Lexa to declare war on the Skaikru. Or my people and wipe us out." Klark said, too focused on her examination of an angry red gash that traveled the length of Murphy's torso to see the affect her words had on Lexa. But Kara had been watching the commander.

"Maybe I should have broken more than his arm." Kara's eyes lit up and a thin blue beam of energy shot out of them. The beam tore a pained yelp from Titus as it hit the back of his hand as he was reaching for the knife at his belt. "Buddy I'm bulletproof and could probably destroy this entire tower with a gentle tap of my pinkie finger. Trust me when I tell you, that stabbing me with your knife will do more harm to you than to me. Also you might hurt Lena and we can't have that."

"uh I hate to be the bearer of bad news but what's going to happen to me and Clarke?" He tried to not flinch when he heard Titus speak, but with the way that Clarke had squeezed the hand she was inspecting, told him he failed. "The commander's kill-order will be in affect at sun down."

"A kill-order?" Up until that moment Lena had stayed silent to observe what she could but she was beginning to worry about what Kara and the Luthor luck had gotten them into; never mind finding a way home and or the missing alien refugees.

"It was the only way to prevent all-out war between the coalition and Skaikru after they massacred a peacekeeping army sent to protect them." She loosed a frustrated breath before completely disregarding her duties as the commander and slumping against the wall.

"Oh Rao, your restraint is impressive." Kara could feel the weight of Lena's gaze on her. She shrugged, "My aunt read the histories of various Kryptonian warlords to me when I was little. Massacring a peacekeeping force is the highest form of treachery that either side in a conflict can commit. She's well within her rights to kill every last Skaikru, whether or not they had any part in the massacre."

"You'll never make it past the blockade in time-" He flinch when Kara cleared her throat. She flashed him an innocent smile. "Did I forget to mention that I can fly?"

With the exception of Lena everyone's jaws hung open as Kara's feet left the ground as the kryptonian hovered a few feet off the ground.

Murphy let out a dry chuckled at the look on Titus's face, it looked like the guy had just swallowed a lemon.

"Kara Zor-El," Kara's blue eyes landed on the commander. "please take Klark and..."

"Murphy." Clarke whispered.

"Murphy past the blockade before sundown."

Kara's smile was bright and she poured every last ounce of reassurance into it that she could. "Of course. Lena?"

"I'll be fine. Besides me and L-" She cut herself off before giving herself a shake. "the commander can keep Titus here company. We don't need him to run off and make trouble."

* * *

She was still gazing out the glass-less window even though Kara was long gone when a deluge of emotions threatened to drown her. She'd been trying to keep a lid on this as her suppressants wore off. The anger was overwhelming but was pale in comparison to the vise that clamped around her heart; the guilt and hatred burned like acid through her veins. She had never ever experienced emotions this vividly before. She knew that she was dealing with a Paragon; a person feels emotions so strongly that they drown out an empath's sense of other emotions even there own and compel them to act on said emotions.

" _Commander you are putting everything at risk by allowing this women to remain_ ," She had zero energy to deal with him right now. " _She could pass for Skaikru._ "

Her hand idly toyed with the bullet that, had Kara not arrived, would have ended her life. She toyed with it for a moment more before resting her attention on Titus. He sat cradling his broken arm. Her eyes zeroed in on the purple-black discoloration that she could glimpse underneath his sleeve.

"Where were you when Kostia was taken?" She asked as her hand closed around the bullet. He stayed silent for a few seconds. " _I was escorting Tiki to Polis._ "

"Did you hear her?" She saw his face pale even further at this question. He did not answer. "How long did she scream your name when you didn't stop riding?" Still he refused to answer.

The next second he let out a high pitch screech as she watched the aloof Lena woman yank on his broken arm. "I think your commander ask you a question."

When he refused to speak she saw the woman bring the heel of her odd footwear down on his burnt hand.

"Yes. I heard her. Countless times." His answers were breathless gasps in between twists of the woman's foot.

"Please, it hurts so much. Stop." The woman's foot was lifted from his hand and drawn back before it was slammed across his face. "There now it won't hurt anymore."

She let out a snort at that. "Thank you, I-"

She grew alarmed when Lena's face contorted into a mask of agony and collapsed to the ground. She was on her feet and rushing toward Lena when she heard, "No, skin contact makes it worse. It'll pass in a minute."

"I can feel people's emotions, I'm an empath. I don't have any of my suppressants with me and your anger, pain, guilt, and hatred caught me off guard." Lena's words astounded her and, though she'd never admit it, scared her a little bit.

"No need to be afraid of me. That bastard deserved it." Lena's legs shook as she stood up to flash the commander a smirk. _No need to tell her that her emotions took control of me for a second.  
_

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued...  
**_

* * *

 _ **This is a heads up, I will only be updating once a month for which ever fic I chose. I've been inspired to work on my original fiction. My original stuff comes first. But if any of you are reading my other fics. Do not worry, I will finish them. [This one too.]**_ _  
_


End file.
